Cruise Control
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Logan Mitchell is dating James Diamond, but James abuses Logan alot. Especially when he's jealous. Then Logan meets the rich boy Kendall Knight in the park. All it took was one look and it clicked. Can Kendall save Logan from James? Jagan/Kogan AU. Rated T, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story Cruise Control! :) Starts off with Jagan but it will end up with Kogan! Oh and remember! Don't stop voting for BTR at the KCA's! As for the Fan Army challenges, Rushers have the lead with 3 points! :) And don't forget to vote for Carlitos too ofcourse! :D**

**Enjoy my new story!**

* * *

**Logan POV**

I was walking around in the park, keeping my eye open for James. James Diamond was my boyfriend, my very abussive boyfriend. He got jealous easily and would yell and hit me. I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody else but him. James had an audition today so I was free to do what I wanted. I was enjoying the sun and closed my eyes, when suddenly I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and had to bit back a cry of pain.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?'' I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

"I-I-I-'' I shook my head once and smiled. "I'm fine, sorry, I should've watched where I was walking.''

The boy laughed and it made my heart skip a beat. "It was my fault partly.''

He offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. I bit my lip and smiled back.

"My name's Kendall. Kendall Knight, I'm new here.'' He said while I shoke his hand.

I smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm Logan Mitchell. I could give you a city tour sometime if you would like that.''

Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "I would love that.''

We stared at each other for awhile. Normally, a silence like this would be awkward but it felt comfortable.

"Logan!'' I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw James walking towards me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. He glanced at Kendall. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?'' James asked looking Kendall over.

"I'm Kendall, I'm new here.'' Kendall said and stuck his hand out for James to shake it.

James looked at his hand. Kendall's smile fell and let his hand fall to the side.

"Okay... Well, I should go. I'll see you again soon, Logan.'' He glanced at James. "James.''

James nodded and I smiled. "See ya, Kendall.''

Kendall walked away, looking over his shoulder one last time and then left.

James turned to me. "Who is this Kendall guy, Logan?'' His voice was dangerously low.

I gulped. "Kendall's just a boy I just met, I asked him if I could give him a city tour.''

James nodded but his hold on my shoulders tightened. I squirmed away from him, it hurt.

"Are you trying to get in his pants?'' James sneered.

My jaw dropped. "James! What- C'mon! You know I love you.'' I whispered.

James sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't wanna lose you.''

I smiled. I put my arms around him and kissed him softly, smiling when he put his hands around me and kissed me back.

"You'll never lose me. I love you.'' I whispered, looking into his hazel eyes. He smiled warmly.

"I love you, too.'' He whispered. He kissed me again and pulled me in a warm embrace.

James had those moments. He could be a sweetheart and that's one of the reasons I'll never leave him. Not even for Kendall.

I'll love him forever.

* * *

**James POV**

Logan and I were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. The Proposal. Logan loved this movie and he really wanted to watch it. I couldn't deny him. He was just to adorable with his pout and pleading eyes. There was one thing that was bugging me and that was this Kendall dude. He had this look in his eyes that he liked Logan. I could see from his clothing that he was a rich guy and that he could get everything he want. But there's one thing he'll never get and that is my Logan.

"Stop worrying about Kendall.'' Logan's voice interruppted my thoughts. I looked down at him.

"How did you know I was thinking about him?'' I asked casually. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You had that jealousy look in your eyes again. I do **NOT** like Kendall, he's just a person I know. Okay?'' I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was speaking the truth.

"Okay. I believe you.'' I said. Logan smiled and kissed my lips before returning to the movie.

I believed Logan but it still bugged me. I had a feeling Logan wasn't telling me everything. I took my phone out and texted my buddy, Carlos.

**To: Carlos**

**From: James**

**Dude, Logan met this rich guy in the park and I think he likes Logan. Logan told me he doesn't like him but I have a bad feeling about this? What do I do?**

I pressed sent and Carlos immediately responded. I smirked. He was a good guy.

**To: James**

**From: Carlos**

**Dude, if Logan says nothings's going on then nothing's going on. Keep an eye on him, just to be sure. If something happens then 'talk' to Logan. You know what I mean ;)**

Carlos was right. If something did happen between the two of them, then I'll have to throw some sense into Logan. I looked at the boy in my arms who was laughing about something in the movie. I haven't payed attention at all. I kissed Logan's head and Logan looked up, smiling at me before we both continued to watch the movie.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I just finished unpacking my stuff when my phone went off. I grabbed it and let out an annoyed sigh when I saw the caller ID. I took a deep breath and answered.

"What do you want, Jo? I'm busy.'' I said annoyed.

"I just wanted to check up on you.'' Jo said.

"Every five minutes?'' I asked.

"I just care about you.'' She said in a sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Jo, what we had is over. Don't you get that?''

"Have you met someone?'' Her voice was full of hurt.

I immediately thought of Logan. "I have... but he has a boyfriend.''

"He? Are you still on this whole Liking guys thing? I thought it was just a phase!'' Jo said in disbelief.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "My sexual orientation is none of your business.''

I heard Jo sigh. "So, you're really moving on? After all we've been through?!''

"I think it's for the best. Goodbye, Jo.'' I said and hung up. I sighed deeply and looked around my room.

My room was huge and filled with all my stuff and empty boxes. My parents were unbelievable rich. You probably think that it'll be amazing but people misjudge me a lot. They think I'm just like my parents and that all I care about is money. Wrong. I don't care that much about money. I just want to find the love of my life and spoil him or with love. I'm nothing like a rich jerk, like some people call me. I just want a nice boyfriend. Or girlfriend. But now I seemed to think about it, I think that the relationship between James and Logan isn't going to be last long. Suddenly I know what I want. I want Logan Mitchell. I fell back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was thinking about Logan when I suddenly remembered we forget to swap numbers. Fuck. I grabbed my laptop and logged on on Facebook. Let's just hope Logan has Facebook. I typed in 'Logan Mitchell' by search. I got a list of results. I looked at the results until I saw those beautiful brown eyes I saw when I was in the park. Bingo. I clicked on Logan's profile and sent a friend request. Then I noticed Logan was online and clicked 'chat'.

_Kendall: Hey Logan. It's me Kendall, from earlier. Remember?_

_Logan: Hey Kendall! And, yeah I remember :) Are you stalking me or something?_

_Kendall: Haha. No I just realised we forgot to swap numbers, so we could meet again for the city tour you promised to give me ;)_

_Logan: Oh, right. Sorry, that always happens to me. Haha._

_Kendall: Haha, it happens to me too all the time. Don't worry._

_Logan: James' jealous of you._

_Kendall: Oh really, now?_

I raised my eyebrow of that. Why would James be jealous of me? Deep down I knew why, he was scared I was gonna take Logan away from him.

_Kendall: Hey when I walked away I saw a bruise in your neck and it didn't really look like a hickey. Did something happen?_

_Logan: Kendall. This is James, sorry but Logan has to leave otherwise he'll be to late at home. So, bye._

I frowned when Logan was suddenly offline. Why did James do that? Had that bruise something to de with him? Something's not right and I want to know what.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING I SWEAR!'' I yelled as I backed away from James, who was fuming with anger.

"THEN HOW DOES HE KNOW, HUH?'' James yelled back and smacked me across my face.

My eyes filled with tears and I brought a hand up to my cheek.

"He doesn't know anything, James!'' I said desperately, almost begging for James to believe me.

James growled and punched me.

"OW! James STOP! It HURTS!'' I screamed as his fist collided with my side.

James threw one punch at my jaw and I stumbled to the ground, holding my jaw and tears streaming down my cheeks. James picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

"You are NOT allowed to tell ANYONE about this, do you understand?!'' James yelled.

I nodded and sobbed. He put me down and walked to the stairs. "You know where the door is. Text me when you get home.'' was all James said before disappearing upstairs.

I got up and a pain shot up my back. I hissed but pushed the pain to the back of my mind.

I got in my car and drove home. Nobody was home. Like always. I sighed. I walked to the bathroom and saw that a nasty bruise was starting to form on my jaw. I gently touched and hissed when it hurt. I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I got changed into my pyjama's and crawled unde the covers. I texted James that I was home and he didn't respond. That's how it always goes. I got used to it. It was my fault after all. I got James jealous and I should stop doing that. Maybe I shouldn't give Kendall a city tour at all. I'm pretty sure he likes me and I don't want to get things worse then they already are. My laptop made a sound, signaling I got a new message. I got up and put my laptop in my lap. I sighed when I saw it was from Kendall on Facebook. I went online and watched as Kendall immediately started talking to me.

_Kendall: Hey. Are you okay? You were suddenly gone._

_Logan: Yeah, I had to go home._

_Kendall: Oh, Okay. So about that City Tour._

_Logan: Yeah, about that. I don't think I should do it._

_Kendall: What? Why not?_

_Logan: As I said; James' jealous of you and he gets jealous easily._

_Kendall: So your boyfriend told you to just stay away from me?_

_Logan: I don't like the way you're talking about James._

_Kendall: I don't like the way he's treating you._

_Logan: How can you say that? You know nothing about me!_

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Who did Kendall think he was to say such a thing about James?!

_Kendall: How did you get that bruise Logan?_

_Logan: That's none of your business!_

_Kendall: Does James hit you?_

_Logan: W-What? That's crazy!_

_Kendall: He does._

I closed my eyes. He knows, I could keep denying but I'm pretty sure Kendall wouldn't believe me.

_Logan: No, he doesn't!_

_Kendall: Logan. Stop lying!_

_Logan: So what if he does?! I don't need your help, rich boy!_

_Kendall: Fine. Be stubborn. _

_Logan: I'll be whatever I want to be._

_Kendall: Fine with me. Goodbye, Logan._

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

And Kendall was offline. Logan sighed and buried his face in his hands. Kendall was being mean about James and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't need Kendall's help. But he was pretty sure Kendall knew something. Logan thought for a second and typed something he would regret for sure.

_Logan: You're right. He hurts me._

He didn't know when Kendall would read it but he hoped he did. A bleep made him look at his laptop amazed.

_Kendall: I knew it!_

_Logan: I thought you were offline!_

_Kendall: I was kinda hoping you would admit it..._

_Logan: Smart one, rich boy._

_Kendall: Can we stop with the name calling please?_

_Logan: Right. Sorry._

_Kendall: If James hurts you, why don't you leave him?_

_Logan: I can't._

_Kendall: Why not?_

_Logan: I can't tell you._

_Kendall: Why not?_

_Logan: Because I can't, okay?! Just... drop it._

_Kendall: Alright... But..._

_Logan: But what?_

_Kendall: Are we still on for that City Tour?_

Logan snickered.

_Logan: Sure. Tomorrow in the park at 1?_

_Kendall: That's a date._

_Logan: It's not a date!_

_Kendall: Kidding, Logie :)_

_Logan: Logie?_

_Kendall: What? Don't like it?_

_Logan: No... I like it :)_

_Kendall: Good. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Logie! :)_

_Logan: Bye, Kendall. See you tomorrow._

Logan closed his laptop and thought for a few more seconds. He just told Kendall that James abuses him. He was scared. Scared that James would find out and hurt him even more. Logan put his laptop away and crawled under the covers again. That night he didn't dream about his boyfriend but about a certain blonde boy with green eyes. For once, life was careless.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this. I'm not good with drama. :P Oh well, I hope you guys like it and there's more to come soon! Review and let me know what you guys think of this story! :) Thanks!**

**Much Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had great reviews on the first chapter so I though that I would do another chapter today :) And I'm glad everyone loved it! I'll try to do my best because honestly, I suck at writing drama, but I'll do my best :) **

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Logan woke up and the first thing he remembered was Kendall. Kendall Knight, the rich boy, who knew his secret. Logan had to admit that Kendall was one fine looking boy, wether he was rich or not. Logan got dressed and walked down the stairs and saw his parents sitting at the diner table, eating breakfast. Mrs. Mitchell looked up and smiled at her son.

"Goodmorning, Logan.'' She said cheerfully. Logan smiled and sat down, taking a piece of bread.

"Goodmorning, Mom. Morning, Dad.'' He said while he grabbed the butter.

"Goodmorning, Son. What are you up to today?'' Mr. Mitchell asked as he folded the news paper wich he just had finished reading.

"I'm going to hang out with someone.'' Logan said casually.

"Someone? Or do you mean James, your boyfriend?'' Mrs. Mitchell asked.

Logan took a bite of his bread with Peanut Butter and Jelly. "No, not James. Kendall. I met him yesterday in the park, I'm going to give him a city tour.''

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "How kind of you! Maybe afterwards you could Kendall bring here, we would loved to meet him.''

Logan smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure I could.''

"Kendall...'' Mr. Mitchell said as he thought deeply. ''Is his last name Knight?''

Logan looked chocked at his dad. "Yeah. It is, how did you know that?''

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "I'm friends with his mother, Jennifer.''

Mrs. Mitchell was hit with realisation. ''Oh, I remember now too!''

Logan glanced between his mom and dad. "How do you guys know Kendall's mom?''

"Collage.'' Both Logan's parents said.

"We could invite them for diner tonight.'' Mrs. Mitchell said cheerfully.

Logan smiled at the thought of Kendall sitting next to him with diner.

"Is that okay with you Logan?'' Logan looked up and looked at his parents. He smiled.

"Yeah, of course! Sure.'' Logan said and couldn't hide the huge grin when he thought Kendall would be here tonight.

Logan finished his breakfast and headed up the stairs after he told his parents that he had homework to do. Instead he walked into his room and grabbed his laptop, logging on Facebook.

_Kendall: There you are! I was wondering if you would show up! ;)_

Logan laughed. He was 5 minutes late and it seemed Kendall had been waiting patiently.

_Logan: Sorry Kendall. He did you know that my parents know your mom?_

_Kendall: Yeah, my Mom is calling with your Mom right now, actually. Apparently she wants us to come over to your house for diner tonight. Is that okay with you?_

_Logan: Sure! It'll be fun! I'll give you a city tour for the city and after that we can spend time at my house until your mom gets here :)_

_Kendall: And sister._

_Logan: What?_

_Kendall: I have a little sister, Katie._

_Logan: Oh. Well, then we wait until your mom and Katie get here! :)_

_Kendall: Sounds like fun Logie. :)_

_Logan: Great! See you in 2 hours._

_Kendall: That's so looooong! :(_

Logan bursted out laughing. Kendall was whining and he wondered how it would sound like.

_Logan: Are you whining?_

_Kendall: Stop laughing at me... I miss you._

Logan's jaw dropped and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

_Logan: How did you know I was laughing? And we just met!_

_Kendall: I have a special feeling for that :P I know, but because of... you know. I want to protect you._

Logan's heart fluttered. This was so sweet. Kendall just met him and he wanted to protect him for his abusive boyfriend.

_Logan: Thanks, Kendall..._

_Kendall: No prob, Logie! I'll see you soon. Gotta go :(_

_Logan: Haha, alright! See you soon. Bye!_

_Kendall: Byeeee!_

Logan signed off and closed his laptop. He grabbed his phone and saw that James had texted him. He sighed and opened the message.

**To: Logan**

**From: James**

**Hey Babe. What are you doing today? I thought we could hang out at my place, go out for diner and then watch the sun set and that romantic crap, because you love that so much... I love you, Miss you xxx**

Logan sighed. This always happened. After James would beat him the next morning he would text Logan and ask for stuff to do, but he never apologized for what happened before. It was like James didn't care for his feelings. Or that we had done was completely normal.

**To: James**

**From: Logan**

**Hey Babe, I love and miss you too! I would love that but I'm busy today. I'm going to give Kendall a city tour and then he's coming over to my place because he and his mother and sister are coming over for diner. Maybe another time. XXX**

James didn't respond anymore and Logan knew what would happen next. His parents left for their work and James would come here to 'talk'. He face palmed himself when he remembered Kendall and he forgot to swab numbers again. He checked Facebook but Kendall wasn't online.

"Great, that's just great.'' The doorbell rang and Logan sighed. He walked downstairs and opened the front door.

"Hey James.'' He said and smiled. James smiled slightly too.

"Babe do you really have to give that Kendall boy a city tour?'' James started to complain.

Logan sighed. He cupped James' face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I have to, and after that he's staying here until after diner.'' Logan explained. "I'm sorry James, maybe another time?''

James sighed and nodded his head. "Sure.'' He gave Logan a peck. "I'll call you.''

"I'm looking forward to it.'' Logan said smiling as he watched James walking away.

He then closed the front door and went upstairs to get ready for Kendall. He brushed his teeth and he spiked his hair up. He changed into something nicer. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had five minutes left. He climbed into his chair and drove to the park. He got out and walked into the park, smiling when he saw Kendall immediately.

"Kendall!'' He called. Kendall turned around and looked up from his phone. The sight broke Logan's heart.

Kendall's cheeks were tear stained. Logan walked up to him and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Are you okay?'' Logan asked softly.

Kendall just shook his head as he sobbed. Logan pulled him into an embrace. Kendall buried his face into Logan's shoulder and cried. Logan soothed him until Kendall's crying turned into soft sobs.

"Shh. Hey. Kendall, what happened?'' Logan asked, pulling away from him so he could look at him.

Kendall sniffed. "My dad died. We... never had contact with him but I just got a call and.. he's gone, Logie. I've never talked to him that much, but it hurts so bad.''

Logan's heart broke even more. "You poor guy. How come you guys didn't have that much contact?''

Kendall whipped his tears away. "He hates gays, when I told him I was bisexual he hit me, afterwards he left and we never saw him again.''

Logan couldn't help but feel angry. "He sounds like a jerk...'' Logan didn't miss the hurt in Kendall's eyes.

"Sorry, Kendall but if he hates you just because you're Bi-''

"I understand, but he's still my dad. I never wanted him to d-die.'' Kendall sobbed.

Logan pulled him into a hug again and kissed Kendall's temple. Little did he know James was watching them from the bushes. He couldn't hear what they said but his blood started to boil when Logan kissed Kendall's temple. He would surprise Logan tomorrow. He then left.

"I know, Kendall. Sorry, that sounded a little mean...'' Logan said as he broke their hug.

Kendall took a deep shaky breath and whipped his tears away again. "It's okay.''

Logan rubbed Kendall's arm with a worried expression on his face. "You want to go home?''

Kendall shook his head. "No, I'll be okay. The city tour will take my mind of off things.''

Logan nodded. "Alright, then let's go.''

Kendall hesitated before he reached over and softly grabbed Logan's hand as they walked through the city. To his surprise Logan didn't pull his hand away but squeezed it gently. Logan figured that's what Kendall needed right now. After a few seconds Kendall interwined their fingers together. He hesitantly looked at Logan. Logan just smiled widely and squeezed his hand again. Kendall smiled and listened to Logan as he told things about the city and showed Kendall his favorite spot at the end of the tour. They walked up a small hill. Once they reached the top they could look out over the city and the ground was full of flowers. Kendall's jaw dropped as he looked around.

"This place is amazing! It's beautiful, Loges!'' Kendall said and looked at Logan who smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I come here a lot. You're the only one I've told you about this place and showed you.''

"Not even James knows?''

"Not even James.''

Kendall smiled and looked out over the city.

"I come here alot to think. It's my favorite spot. Promise me you won't tell anyone about it?''

Kendall nodded. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan's eyebrows raised and stared at Kendall confused. Kendall chuckled nervously.

"That's... my way of keeping my promise to you..'' He said nervously.

Much to Kendall's surprise Logan blushed and looked away from him.

"Alright.'' Was the only thing Logan said. He looked at his watch before standing up.

"It's late, we should probably head back before they start with dinner without us.'' Logan said smirking.

Kendall nodded and stood up too. They walked back to Logan's house, hands linked and talking and laughing together. They walked inside and saw Kendall's mom and sister sitting at the dinner table, both red and puffy eyes. Kendall immediately walked to them. Jennifer looked up and tears swimmed in her eyes as she saw her son.

"Oh Kendall...'' She whispered. Kendall pulled her into a hug as she started to cry.

"I know.'' Was all Kendall said before soothing his mother. He held one arm open to Katie, who immediately snuggled into her brother's embrace next to her mother, both crying.

Logan watched with a broken heart a the scene. His one tears rolled down his cheeks and his mom pulled him in a hug. Logan looked at his dad.

"Dad?'' Logan asked in a shaky voice and reached out for him.

Mr. Mitchell grabbed his son and hold him tightly against him as Logan softly began to cry. Logan understood now how much his dad meant to him and how he could hug him while he could. His dad rubbed his hands up and down his back and tried to soothe him. Logan understood how much he loved his dad, no matter how many time they fought.

"I love you, Dad.'' Logan whispered through his tears and into his dad's chest.

Mr. Mitchell swallowed. "I love you too, Son.'' he said in a shaky voice.

Kendall looked over at them. He smiled through his tears but at the same time it hurt. He was glad Logan understood how much his dad meant to him while he was still here and at the same time he was jealous. Jealous because he couldn't get to hug his dad.

"Logan, son, why don't you take Kendall upstairs while we talk to Jennifer and Katie, alright?'' Mr. Mitchell asked gently.

Logan really didn't want to let go of his dad but nodded his head anyway. He put an arm around Kendall's shoulders and leaded him upstairs. They walked into Logan's room and Logan closed the door.

"You got a cool room.'' Kendall said looking around. He turned to Logan.

Logan just stared at him before he lunged forward and cried into the blonde's shoulder. Kendall, shocked, wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Logan. Logie, hey Loges. What's wrong?'' Kendall whispered.

"I just...'' Logan broke the hug and shook his head. He couldn't say it.

Kendall grabbed his shoulders and lifted his chin up so he would look at him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Logan looked into Kendall's green eyes and Kendall stared back into Logan's chocolate brown eyes. They both leaned in slowly and their lips touched. They both felt fireworks. Logan then suddenly remembered he was dating James and jumped back.

"What? What's wrong? Didn't you like it? Oh my god you didn't like it! I'm such a-'' Kendall ranted.

"KENDALL!'' Logan shouted causing Kendall to jump.

"You're not stupid, and I did like it but... James.''

Kendall eyes widened and he nodded. "We don't have to tell him.''

"We can't tell him. If we do, he'll kill me for sure.'' Logan whimpered.

"Logan.'' Kendall walked to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Break up with him and... be with me. C'mon don't you like me?''

''I do...'' Logan sighed. "But I can't break up with James.''

"Why not?''

"Cause he's my super abusive boyfriend, remember?''

"Just talk to him and tell him it's not working out.''

"Alright. I'll do it.''

"Good. As for now... can I kiss you again?''

"God yes.''

Kendall sealed their lips together and Logan wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. They kissed for what felt like hours until a knocking on Logan's door broke them apart. Mrs. Mitchell poked her head inside.

"Dinner's ready.'' She told the boys who were both blushing and flustered.

"Great, we'll be down in a sec. Thanks mom.''

nodded and closed the door. Logan turned around and kissed Kendall one more time. "We should go now.''

Kendall nodded. "Agreed.''

They all enjoyed dinner and Logan and Kendall got to know each other better. It was like they were friends sinds kindergarten. They sat close together and everytime their hands would touch they shared a look and smiled. Logan had really misjudge Kendall. Yes, he was rich, but he didn't care that much about money. Kendall even told him the only thing he was looking for was love. Logan felt his heart skip a beat when Kendall told him that because he was almost sure Kendall was talking about him. Logan really liked Kendall, now he just had to find a way to break up with James. And that was gonna be hard.

Kendall and Logan shared a quick peck when no one looked as goodbye. They swabbed numbers and Logan was now laying on his bed, texting with Kendall.

**To: Logie 3**

**From: Kenny 3**

**You know your cute when you blush ;)**

Logan laughed. "You're such a jerk.'' He whispered to himself, smiling.

**To: Kenny 3**

**From: Logie 3**

**Oh yeah? Like you don't look cute.**

**To: Logie 3**

**From: Kenny 3**

**Nope! I only look sexy, c'mon have you looked at me, Loges? ;)**

**To: Kenny 3**

**From: Logie 3**

**Shut up, you smug bastard!**

**To: Logie 3**

**From: Kenny 3**

**That hurt Logie :'(**

**To: Kenny 3**

**From: Logie 3**

**Sorry, Kenny! Hey I'm going to sleep now, I'll call you tomorrow before I go to James, okay?**

**To: Logie 3**

**From: Kenny 3**

**Okay! =3 Sleepwell, my love. Xxxx**

**To: Kenny 3**

**From: Logie 3**

**Thanks! You too! xxx**

Logan put his phone away and changed into his pyjama's. He really really liked Kendall. The only thing that was in the way was James. He crawled under the covers and grabbed his phone when he signaled he had a new text message. 'Probably Kendall.' Logan thought but frowned when it was from James.

**To: Logan**

**From: James**

**I saw you and Kendall in the park today, if you think you can cheat on me, you're wrong. I'll break all your little bones into peaces. I'll show you who you belong to. Come to my house tomorrow and don't you dare not show up, it'll only make things worse for your Rich boy.**

Logan stopped breathing and trembled slightly. He didn't want to go but if he didn't go then...

"Kendall...'' Logan breathed.

* * *

**I feel so mean for stopping right here! Yaaaay Logie realised he likes Kendall! :D James is scary and mean, bwaaah :$ I cried myself when I wrote the part that Logan tells his dad that he loves him. OMG it was so sad! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL KENDALL'S DAD D': BUT I HAD TO! :'( Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me now what you think!**

**Much love! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! You guys are simply A-MA-ZING! I'm glad you guys love this story so much, that means a lot to me! :) Anyways, here's another chapter, I like writing this! The ideas for a new chapter came to me at school today, I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the others!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message from Kendall.

_Kenny (09:15): _**Hey Logie! I would love to meet up with you today and do stuff... or make out ;) But we have to go visit my grandma and grandpa in Minnesota because of the death off my dad. I'll be back in two days! I'm leaving at 10:30, if you want to say goodbye. ;)**

Logan glanced at the clock and saw it was 10:00 am. Logan threw his clothes on and ran down the stairs were his parents were eating breakfast. Logan grabbed his shoes and hopped on one leg to get it on. Mr. Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"You want to say goodbye to Kendall, don't you?'' He asked laughing slightly.

Logan, who finished putting his shoes on, nodded his head. "Yes please.''

Mr. Mitchell shook his head and grabbed the car keys. "C'mon then.''

* * *

Kendall watched as his mother and sister climbed into the car. He checked his watch. 10:25 am. He sighed and looked at the end of the street, hoping Logan would appear. He shook his head and wanted to climb into the car until he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

**''KENDALL!''** Kendall turned around and almost fell backwards when Logan tackled him into a hug.

Kendall laughed and wrapped his arms around Logan, holding him tight. Logan pulled back so he could look into Kendall's eyes. He leaned and gave Kendall a quick kiss, not bothering Kendall's mom and Katie were watching. They pulled away and Kendall smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Logie'' Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too, Rich Boy.''

Kendall playfully rolled his eyes. He gave Logan a quick peck and then got in the car. He rolled the window down and winked at Logan.

"I'm gonna text you every minute.'' He said. Logan laughed.

"I'm counting on it.'' Logan said and waved as the car drove away.

His dad honked at him. Logan laughed and got into the car and buckled his seatbelt. His dad drove them back home.

"So you really like Kendall, huh?'' He asked amused.

Logan blushed but nodded. "I do.''

"What about James?''

"Jame is nice... but I don't feel the same for him as I feel for Kendall.'' Logan explained.

Mr. Mitchell nodded his head. "So what now?''

"I'm gonna break up with James.'' Logan said and felt his phone vibrate.

_Kenny (10:32): Hey Logie! :D_

_Kenny (10:32): I'm in the car :3_

_Kenny (10:32): Katie just slapped me! :O_

_Kenny (10:32): I miss youuuuu!_

Logan started laughing and his dad gave him a look, Logan ignored it though.

_Logie (10:33): I thought you were going to text me every __**minute**__, not __**second.**_

_Kenny (10:34): Oh c'mon! It's not like you don't like it ;)_

_Logie (10:34): Very true, my friend._

Logan sighed as he walked out of the car and into his room. James wanted to talk to him tonight. Or rather 'Talk'. Logan was scared. The only one who knew was Kendall and Kendall was gone, so he couldn't protect him. Logan sighed and shook his head. Everything would be fine, James would yell at him and maybe slap him, then he would break up with him and leave. Though he knew James wouldn't leave it alone like that. He would follow Logan everywhere and he even might hurt Kendall.

"Kendall...'' Logan breathed. He didn't want anything to happen to him. He cared for Kendall to much.

Logan just shoke his head. He grabbed his phone again and saw that he had 10 new text messages.

_Kenny (10:35): Friend? Am I just a friend to you?_

_Kenny (10:35): I thought you liked me :'(_

_Kenny (10:40): I feel like I'm talking to myself right now._

_Kenny (10:42): Hellooooooooo?_

_Kenny (10:44): Are you with James right now? Are you guys doing __fun__ things?_

_Kenny (10:45): OHMYGAWD YOU SO ARE :'O_

_Kenny (10:46): Okay, you're not._

_Kenny (10:46): Loooooooooogieeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!_

_Kenny (10:50): You're so lame!_

_Kenny (10:53): OHMYGAAAWWD LOGIE! I SAW A DOUBLE RAINBOW! :D IT'S ALMOST A TRIPLE RAINBOW! OOOOOOOH WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? :'D_

Logan was breathing hard because he laughed so hard, especially at the last text. It was hilarious.

_Logie (11:01): Kendall? I don't think Triple Rainbows excist ;)_

_Kenny (11:01): Oh so now you do respond?_

_Kenny (11:02): And they do excist!_

_Kenny (11:02): Party pooper._

_Logie (11:03): So mature! :P_

_Kenny (11:03): Shuddup._

Logan laughed. He sighed and wished he could have these conversations with Kendall in real life. He sighed deeply again. He really missed Kendall, his rich boy.

_Logie (11:06): I miss you Kenny._

_Kendall (11:06): I'll be back real soon Logie. I miss you too!_

Logan loved that Kendall could be serious at these times too. He loved both his personalities, he was such a cute Rich boy.

His phone vibrated again and saw it was from Carlos, James' best friend.

_Carlitos (11:08): Hey Loges, what's going on? Don't forget, James wants to talk to you tonight!_

Logan groaned and rolled his eyes. He was so annoying. Carlos was James' dog. He followed him everywhere and did everything he asked him to do. It was obvious Carlos was crushing on James but apparently James didn't feel the same way about him. Carlos liked Logan a little though, and the feeling was mutual. Carlos could be annoying sometimes but he was a really sweet guys and had pretty good ideas sometimes. Before Logan and James started dating, the three of them would prank a lot of people and most of the ideas were from Carlos. The boy loved pranking. Logan sweared that in those moments he saw a look in James' eyes he never saw before, and he was almost sure that it was love.

His phone ringed and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?'' Logan asked.

"Hey Logie!'' Logan heard a familiar voice say and his smile brightened.

"Cami! Hey!'' Logan said excitedly.

"It's been so long, Logie!'' Camille sounded excited too.

"Yeah! It has!'' Logan laughed.

"So, are you and James still together?''

"Yeah...''

''You don't sound so sure.'' Camille remarked sharply.

"Well you see... I met someone...'' Logan said and smiled immediately as he thought of Kendall.

"Ooooh? Who? Is he hot?!''

"Camille!''

"What? C'mon, tell me!'' Camille said excitedly.

"Well... his name is Kendall Knight.'' Logan said and softly chuckled.

"Wow. Hold on. Rewind. Stop. KENDALL KNIGHT? THE Kendall Knight? You mean RICH Kendall Knight?'' Camille said loudly.

I flinched. "Ehm... yeah, what? You jealous?''

"Of that jerk? No!'' Camille said bitterly.

"Cam!''

"What? He _is_ a jerk Logan, he may look like he doesn't care about money, but he does. He dated my best friend Jo for a while and he dumped her even before it was announced he would move from Minnesota.''

Logan's throat felt dry. What if Camille was telling the truth? Camille _always_ told him the truth. Kendall didn't care about him... he just dated him and when he was done with him he would dump his ass. Logan felt tears ran down his face and sobbed.

"Oh Logie... It's alright if nothing didn't happen.'' She said soothingly.

"We kissed...'' Logan whispered, his voice was horse.

"Oh... man Logan. I am so sorry...'' Camille said, sounding sorry.

"It's okay... I gotta go meet up with James. I'll call you later.'' Logan said softly.

"Okay, be strong Logan. I love you.''

"I love you too. Bye.'' Logan said and then hung up.

Logan threw his phone across the room and fell face down on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and cried his heart out. He didn't know Kendall that long but still... They kissed and it made Logan feel like a teenage schoolgirl. But Kendall didn't gave a fuck about him, to him Logan was just one of his boy toy. Mrs. Mitchell knocked on her sons door before walking in. She walked to the bed and stroked Logan's back.

"Logan? What's going on?'' She asked softly.

Logan sat up and sobbed. "Kendall doesn't give a shit about me. Camille told me.''

Mrs. Mitchell looked guilty at her son. Logan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh my god... oh my god, you knew!'' He yelled standing up.

"Logan, sweetie, please listen-''

"No! You knew he was like this... I'm just one of his little boy toy!''

"Logan Mitchell!''

"Shut up! Just... leave me alone!''

"Logan-'' Mrs. Mitchell pleaded.

"Get O-out!'' Logan's voice cracked.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed but stood up. She looked over her shoulder one last time before she walked out and softly closed the door behind her. Fresh tears ran down Logan's face and he ran a hand through his hair. His phone vibrated and he felt sick to his stomach when he saw Kendall texted him again.

_Kenny (13:13): Hey Logie, haven't heard from you since a while ago... I hope you're fine! I miss you! xxx_

Logan just shook his head and deleted the message. How could Kendall lie to him? He hated it. He walked downstairs and glanced at his parents who were staring at him worriedly.

"I'm going to James. Don't wait for me.'' Logan said as he put on his jacked and left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Logan knocked on James' door. It opened and he was harshly pulled inside and the door was thrown closed. He was being pushed against the closet door and he could see James fuming face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with that Rich Boy, eh!?'' He shouted.

Logan flinched and wished he could disappear into the wood of the door. "N-Nothing!''

"I SAW YOU KISS HIM! DOES IT FEEL GOOD? CHEATING ON ME?!'' James yelled straight into his face. He pulled his arm back and collided with Logan's jaw.

For the next few 20 minutes Logan was beated up by James. James finally gave Logan one final kick.

"Anything you got to say?'' James hissed into Logan's ear.

Logan nodded. "I'm breaking up with you.'' He whispered ever so softly.

James chuckled and kicked Logan again a few times."Fine with me.''

James eyes grew dark. "Now. GET OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE.'' He picked Logan up and threw him out of his house and onto his front porch.

Logan groaned. He felt so broken. His whole body was on fire and everything hurt. He hissed as he tried to reach for his phone. He texted the one person that came into his mind.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he slumped against the couch in his Grandparents house. He really didn't want to be here. It just made him sad and he really missed Logan. Kendall knew Logan would find out about his slutty past soon so he got to make sure he was the one who told Logan and he would also tell Logan that everything was different with him. With Logan everything felt real. He was falling for him. He sighed as he checked his phone for the billion time that day but Logan still hadn't text back. He didn't get it... What did he do? Suddenly his phone vibrated and Kendall smiled eagerly as he saw he recieved a text message from Logan. But what he read scared the crap out of him.

_Logie (18:09): Help... me..._

* * *

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. WHY DO I KEEP HURTING LOGAN? I'm so sorry Logie! D': Don't kill me! *Hides behind a wall* Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Much Love! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are truely amazing! As much as you guys like reading this story, I like writing this story :) Thanks for all the kind and sweet reviews! I'm grateful for your guys support on this story! Seriously thanks alot! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Kendall left the airport and ran down the street. Kendall was running like crazy to James' street. He had told his mom and grandparents what happened and Jennifer immediately brought him to the airport. James' house wasn't far from the airport, like 5 minutes away or so. Kendall turned the corner. He stopped running and gasped at what he saw. Logan was limping and groaning with every step he took. His hands were holding his side.

"LOGAN!'' Kendall ran to him and Logan looked up with wide eyes.

What was Kendall doing here? Did he came all the way back just for him? Logan shoo that thought out of his mind. He was just another boy toy to Kendall. Kendall would never truely like him. Kendall reached Logan and hugged him but quickly let him go when Logan yelped in pain. Everything hurt. Kendall stared at him.

"Logan what happened? Did James do this?'' Logan nodded.

"He saw us in the park and thought I was cheating on him. He then beat me up and I broke up with him. He literally kicked me out of his house.''

Kendall as fuming with anger. "That bastard! Don't worry Logie, I-''

"Just take me home.'' Logan interuppted Kendall.

Kendall frowned but helped Logan to his house. Why was Logan being so distant? When they reached his house Kendall let go of him.

"So you broke up with James, huh?'' Kendall asked smiling small.

Logan nodded. "But I didn't do it for you."

Kendall looked confused but then smirked. "Ofcourse not, you did it for us. Right?"

Logan sighed and turned around.

"What do you mean 'us'? There is no 'us'! I know your past Kendall! You don't give a shit about the people you date! I don't want to be one of your boy toys.'' Logan told him and turned his back towards him.

Kendall's face was pale. he desperately reached for Logan.

"No, Logan! You don't understand! It's different with you! I actually like you and...I think I'm starting to-''

"Stop. Please. Stop.'' Logan begged softly.

He couldn't hear the word 'Love' from Kendall, not if he didn't mean it.

"Do you really think I would've come all this way from Minnesota to help you if you were just a boy toy to me?'' Kendall asked, desperately for Logan to believe him.

"I don't need your help, Rich Boy! I don't _want_ your help! So do us both a favour and leave me alone!" Logan yelled as he turned to Kendall.

Kendall got a hurt look on his face and tears approached his eyes. "Okay...'' He said softly.

"If you want me to leave you alone then I will...'' Kendall said as he backed away from Logan.

Logan just turned his back to him and limped to the door without looking back. Kendall sighed sadly and left. Logan walked up to his room and fell down on his bed. His parents weren't home yet.

"I need you, Kendall.'' Logan sobbed softly. "I need you so bad but... I can't, I just can't be one of your boy toys.'' Logan sobbed softly.

He covered his face in his pillow and fell asleep, dreaming of his sweet, loving, caring Rich Boy.

* * *

_Logan was sitting on a bench in the park. He sighed happily and leaned into the familiar chest of his boyfriend. He looked up and smiled at Kendall. Kendall smiled back and gave Logan a quick kiss. Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest. _

_"I love you, Logie. You mean so much to me.'' Logan hummed contentedly._

_"I love you too, Kenny. So much.'' Kendall grinned and kissed Logan again._

* * *

Logan shot up in his bed, covered in sweat and panting. A dream about Kendall? Seriously? He groaned. He would rather have a dream about James beating him up then a dream about Kendall where Kendall tells him he loves him. Kendall doesn't love him. Logan sighed and sat up on the edge of his bed. He looked at his phone and grabbed it. 8 new textmessages and 5 new voicemails. All from Kendall. Logan sighed, he didn't want to but he did it anyway. He opened the text messages.

_Kenny (08:37 pm): Logan. I know you hare me because of my past. I wanted to tell you myself when I came back. It really is different with you. I genuinely like you. Please call me when you read this and we'll work it out._

Logan sighed deeply and shook his head. He changed Kendall's name. He couldn't call him Kenny anymore. He couldn't read the others so he openend the last text message Kendall had sent him.

_Kendall (09:11 pm): Alright. I got the message. You want nothing to do with me. Call me when you're ready. I miss you and I'll wait for you. Goodbye Logan. Xxx_

Logan sighed and his heart ached to call Kendall. But he couldn't. He had to be strong. Kendall would just dump him when he was done with him and Logan couldn't take that. He walked downstairs and saw his dad was home. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay son?'' Logan shook his head and sat down.

"I miss him Dad.''

"Then call him.''

"I can't! No matter how much I miss him I don't want my heart to get broken by some Rich Boy."

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Logan. I understand, but shouldn't you be hearing Kendall's side of the story? I think there's more to it.''

Logan sighed and leaned his head on his hand. ''I can't see him right now Dad. I'll just yell at him or something.'' Logan sighed.

"Do you like him, Logan?'' Logan nodded his head.

"I do.''

"Then go to him, ask for his side of the story and listen to him.''

Logan smiled brightly. "Thanks dad.'' he said standing up.

"You're welcome. Now go!''

Logan laughed and grabbed the car keys. He drove to Kendall's house and walked onto the front porch. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the front door. The door opened and a woman was standing there. Logan guessed that was their maid.

"Uhm. Hi. My name is Logan, is Kendall home?'' The maid smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry darling, he left like 10 minutes ago to go back to Minnesota. He'll be back in two days.'' She said.

Logan swallowed and nodded. "Thanks...''

The maid smiled and then closed the door. Logan sighed as tears approached his eyes again. "That's what I thought...'' he whispered.

He hung his head and drove back home. He walked immediately to his room and fell down on his bed. He covered his face in his pillow. He felt the bed sink and he knew it was his dad.

"He left dad. He was going back to Minnesota. He'll be back again in two days.'' Logan sobbed.

His dad sighed. "Then call him.''

Logan just shook his head.

"Is there something I can do for you?'' Mr. Mitchell asked.

Logan shook his head again. "No. I just want to be alone for awhile.'' He whispered.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. He kissed the top of Logan's head and then left. Logan sighed sadly.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Rich Boy? You promised me... I miss you...'' He whispered ever so softly.

Then the tears came again and he started crying again. Logan felt useless. He never felt this sad before.

"You promised me you jerk! You promised me you would wait for me!'' Logan sobbed madly. Then he calmed down.

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you wait for me Kenny...'' He sobbed.

"I miss you. I want you Kenny. I miss you so ba-ad.''

The rest of the night Logan's crying was heard. When Mrs. Mitchell came home she wanted to check up on him but her husband stopped her and said that Logan needed some alone time. They both were worried for they're son. He never felt this heartbroken before. Hopfully Logan would come around and Kendall would be waiting for him. They were sure of it.

* * *

**Excuse me for a second... I'm gonna grab a tissue because I cried my eyes out :'( I have seriously no idea why I'm hurting Logan like this... but everything will be okay! I promise! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Much love! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo Hoo! Two chapters in one day! :D So if you haven't read chapter 4 first, do that now otherwise you might not get this chapter ;) I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Kendall sighed as he fastened his seatbelt. He whipped the tears away and ignored the looks he got from the man sitting next to him in the plane. He sighed as he checked his phone one more time before turning it off. Logan really was done with him. He meant every word he said and it still hurt him. Kendall sighed as he thought about his past. It wasn't that easy for him. It still bothered him.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Kendall walked into his school in Minnesota. He walked to his locker and opened it, smiling at the pictures that were hanging there. It were pictures of him and his girlfriend, Maddie. There was a picture of them snuggling, kissing and dancing. He grabbed the things from his locker and walked towards Maddie's locker. He turned the corner and saw his biggest fear. Maddie was making out with his worst enemy Jett. He dropped his books in shock, causing Maddie and Jett to break their kiss and turn to him. Jett looked smug and did his best not to laugh. Maddie didn't even look guilty. She came walking towards Kendall and put her hand on his arm._

_"Kendall,'' She said coldly. ''We should talk.''_

_Maddie pulled him to a corner. _

_"Listen... I could say that this is not what it looks like but... it totally is. And Jett isn't the first one I'm cheating you on with. To be honest, I just used your popularity. I've never liked you, Kendall. Sorry.'' _

_With that Maddie left Kendall shocked in the corner. He put his hand over his heart and the tears were rolling down his cheeks. The pain he felt was incredible strong. He never wanted to feel this way again. Suddenly Kendall felt angry and he would get his revenge. He would never feel this way ever again, but he would make sure the girls would know how this felt. His body trembled with anger. He walked back, picked up his books and walked to the lesson, fuming with anger._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Kendall sighed shakily as he whipped his tears away again. Whenever he would think about it... it just broke his heart all over again. Kendall shook his head. He was stupid to think Logan would fall for him anyway. When he first saw Logan Kendall thought he saw an angel that just fell from heaven. He never meant to fall in love with Logan. But he did and he would never ever break Logan's heart. To be honest, he didn't think of keeping Logan at his side forever but when they first kissed Kendall felt fireworks since along time again. He knew Logan would be the one and he needed to keep him at his side. And when he heard about James he seriously wanted to kill the guy. Who could hurt such a sweet guy who wouldn't even hurt a fly? And wether Logan liked it or not, it was because of Kendall Logan broke up with him. Then Logan helped Kendall keep his mind of the death of his dad, all thanks to the city tour Logan proposed. Kendall still was Logan thankful for that. He really had a great time and enjoyed the time he got to spend with Logan. Kendall yawned. It would take awhile before the plane would land in Minnesote so Kendall decides to take a quick nap.

* * *

Kendall walked into the parking lot and smiled when he saw his mom and sister waiting for him with the car from his grandparents.

"Kendall!'' Katie exclaimed and ran to Kendall. She jumped in his arms and hugged him tight.

Kendall smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you Big Bro.'' She whispered.

Kendall smiled brighter and stroked her hair. "I missed you too, Little Sis.''

Kendall put her back on the ground and his mom gave him a hug.

"How did it end with Logan?'' Jennifer asked worried when she pulled back.

Kendall sighed. "James beat him up and kicked him out of his house after Logan broke up with him.''

Katie smiled. "So now you guys are together right?!''

"No.'' Kendall sighed and walked to the car.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?!'' Mrs. Knight and Katie said in unison.

Kendall sighed and turned around, facing them again. ''He knows my past, okay? He knows and he doesn't want me anymore. You happy?!'' He shouted, getting in the car and slammed the car door close.

Katie and Mrs. Knight shared a look. Katie wanted to follow Kendall but Mrs. Knight stopped him.

"Why don't we leave him alone for awhile? We're getting in the car, we're driving to Grandma and Grandpa and we're leaving him alone, understood?''

Katie sighed but nodded. She didn't know why Logan was being so stubborn. Mrs. Knight didn't get it either. She would call with Mrs. Mitchell when they go at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

Mrs. Knight and Katie got in the car. Kendall was sitting there with his arms crossed and his cheeks tears stained. Mrs. Knight squeezed his knee before she started the car and drived off. Katie reached forward and kissed her brothers cheek. Kendall smiled and gave her an one armed hug.

Kendall smiled as Katie sat back in the backseat again. He had the best mother and sister in the whole world. They knew when he wanted to be left alone and they respected that. Like right now, he wanted to be alone but he needed a little comfort and they gave them that. It might look like a simple knee squeeze and kiss on the cheek but to Kendall it meant the world. He was glad that his family was so understandable.

When they arrived at their grandparents house Kendall got out and immediately walked to his room.

"Is that boy okay?'' Grandma Knight asked her daughter-in-law with a worried expression.

Mrs. Knight sighed and shook her head. "It's a long story, come take a seat and I'll explain everything.''

* * *

Meanwhile Kendall was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He missed Logan. But he bet Logan missed him like the stomach flu. He really wanted to date Logan but Logan wanted nothing to do with him. It made Kendall sad that Logan didn't want to listen to his side of the story. He just wanted to hol the smaller brunette in his arms, cuddle with him, sleepover at his house, laugh with him, walk around the park with him, kiss him...

Kendall groaned and put a pillow over his head. Why has love to be so frustrating!? All he wanted was the smart, small brunette because Logan hated his guts. Kendall pulled the pillow of off his face and sighed. How could he get Logan to listen to him and let him now he absolutely loved him. Kendall knew it was useless but he grabbed his phone and texted Logan.

_Kendall (11:29 pm): Hey Logan. I know you want nothing to do with me but... if you want to talk to me... I just want to let you know... I'm here for you._

Kendall clicked 'sent' and layed his phone on his stomach. Logan wouldn't bother to respond at him. He hated him. And he got surprised when his phone vibrated 3 minutes later.

_Logie (11:32 pm): Kendall... I miss you, but I don't know if I can trust you. Like I said, I really don't wanna be one of your boy toys. I do miss you alot... But, I can't do this...So do us both a favour and... leave me alone._

Fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks but still he had a small smile on his face. It didn't matter to Kendall he was rejected and told to leave him alone, Logan still replied, he didn't do that with his previous text. Logan also told him he missed him. Kendall smiled through his tears. He missed his smart brunette too. If, Logan really was that smart as he thought he was, Kendall hoped Logan would soon come to his senses. He didn't want to bother Logan anymore so he did what he had to do, leave Logan alone.

* * *

~Time Skip; 2 days.~

Kendall sighed happily as he was in the plane back home with his mother and sister. He had a really good talk with his grandparents, and they were right. When he got to home he would go to Logan's house and he would just force Logan into listening to his side of the story. He couldn't wait to see his brunette crush again. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Logan was walking around in the park until his eyes were covered. He wanted to scream but a hand quickly covered his mouth and he was being pulled away. To Logan's bad luck, there was nobody walking around in the park at this time. He heard a door open a was pushed inside. He fell on his back and blinked. He looked around and saw the room was empty. It looked really sad, you would totally get depressed by this dark, somber, grey room. He looked up and saw James standing there. James growled and bowed over Logan.

"Now it's time for the _real_ fun.''

* * *

**Oh my god... I am a monster... :'( I'm so sorry Logan! and Kendall too! But I just had to do this! So... I feel awful stopping here but I'll update real quick again! :) So review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Much love! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I had a great idea for this chapter and I just had to write it down now! So make it three chapters in one day :) Oh well, that doesn't seem to bother me ;)**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall finished unpacking his stuff and sprinted down the stairs. Mrs. Knight was cooking dinner and looked up when Kendall came running in.

"Are you going to Logan's?'' She asked him curiously. Kendall smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Knight gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, sweetie. Be back home at six thirty, dinner's ready by then.''

Kendall glanced at his watch and saw it was 04:30 pm. Two hours, that must be enough.

"Thanks mom!'' Kendall said as he left. He got in his car and drove to Logan's house.

He got out of his car and walked to the back door of the house. He walked inside and heard Logan's parents argue.

"Then where is he?!'' Mrs. Mitchell shouted, at the edge of tears.

Mr. Mitchell sighed annoyed. "I don't know!''

Kendall knocked on the open door to the livingroom and both looked at Kendall.

"Ehm... Hi. Is.. something going on?'' Kendall asked nervously.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Logan's gone.''

Kendall's face paled. "What do you mean gone?'' Kendall asked scared.

Mrs. Mitchell put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Logan wanted to go for a walk in the park and we told him to be home at four. It's now almost 50 minutes later and he still hasn't returned. It's nothing for Logan to come home late.'' Mrs. Mitchell let out a sob and covered her mouth.

"Sorry..'' She said and ran up the stairs. Mr. Mitchell let out a deep breath.

"I'm going ater her... Sorry Kendall.'' He said and then walked after his wife.

Kendall suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach and he sprinted out to his car and drove to the park. He jumped out and looked around.

"Logan!'' Kendall yelled and started running, scanning the park.

"LOGAN!''

"LO-GAN!''

"Kendall?''

Kendall turned around in the hope he had found Logan but instead he was met with Carlos. Kendall met Carlos once, Logan and he bumped into him while Logan gave him the city tour. He knew Carlos was the best friend of James. Suddenly it clicked. Logan. Missing. James. Abusive boyfriend. Anger took over and he pressed Carlos harshly against a tree.

"OW! Dude! What the hell!?'' Carlos yelled offended.

"Where is Logan?!'' Kendall hissed madly in the latino's face.

Carlos face paled but he didn't say anything. "I don't know.''

Kendall pushed Carlos into the tree again, making the shorter one hiss out in pain. "Bullshit! Where is Logan!''

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW!'' Carlos yelled back.

"Don't make me mad, Carlos, I don't wanna hurt you. Now, I'm gonna ask you once again. Where. Is. Logan!?'' Kendall hissed again.

Carlos hung his head, knowing he wouldn't win this. "James took him to his old mansion, that has been empty for years.''

Kendall let go of him. "Bring me to him.''

"I don't-''

"BRING ME TO HIM!''

Carlos swallowed, eyes wide with fear. "Alright... follow me.''

* * *

Everything hurt. Literally everything hurt. It was like his whole body was one fire. Logan screamed out in pain when James kicked his side again. James laughed as Logan crawled away from and curled himself up in a ball.

"You are such a weenie, Logie. C'mon man up.'' James spat.

Logan cringed at the tone in James' voice. He wanted it to stop. If James was gonna kill him, let him do it right now. He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted it to stop. Not just the pain from the beatings, but also the pain from Kendall. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Are you gonna man up, Logie?'' James asked in a childish voice.

Suddenly Logan was pushed onto his back and his wrists were pinned above his head. Logan was scared like hell. What was James going to do? His eyes widened when James unbottened his jeans and then his own jeans. No. Please, everything but this.

"No. James, please. Don't.''

"Shut. Up.'' James slapped Logan across his face.

Logan shut his eyes tight and tried his best not to cry. He wanted to be strong but he couldn't. He was about to get raped. He gasped when James ripped his boxers off. This was really happening, Logan was about to lose his virginity to this monster. He was about to get raped. Logan knew he could better not struggle. He couldn't help but feel disgusted when James was licking and nibbling on his jaw. A few tears escaped and he softly sobbed. He couldn't believe he was being raped. Why the hell did he have to go out for a walk? His parents were probably worried like crazy. Kendall, Logan thought. He just wanted to be with Kendall. Maybe if he thought of Kendall, this could be pleasureable for him. Just think of Kendall, he thought to himself over and over again. Yet he couldn't help but feel scared and disgusted when James moaned above him. He felt horrible knowing he was giving this pleasure to James. He didn't want this. He just wanted to be home, with his parents and maybe he would visit Kendall. James stood up and went to rip his boxers off. Logan shut his eyes and just hoped it would be over quickly.

Just when James was about to rip his boxers off the door flew open.

"_**STAY AWAY FROM LOGAN!**_"Kendall yelled and came running in.

Kendall. Kendall! Logan's jaw dropped when he saw his Rich Boy running and watched as James' body went limp and fell unconscious on the floor. In the meantime that happened Logan had crawled away and had his clothes on again. Logan looked with wide eyes at Kendall who threw the iron pipe next to James on the floor. Kendall looked up and their eyes met. Logan jumped forward and into Kendall's arms. Kendall pulled him tightly against him and he twirled them around once.

They pulled away so they could look at each other.

"Oh. Logan.'' Kendall said breathing hard. "Are you okay?''

"Yes.'' Logan whispered as he fisted Kendall's shirt. "I am now.'' Logan grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and he smashed their lips roughly together.

Kendall gasped surprised but he put his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him flush against him, kissing him back passionately. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. A groan from James made them break their kiss and they both looked at James. Kendall turned to Logan and unwrapped his arms from Logan's waist, grabbing his hands. Kendall nodded to the door.

"Let's get outta here.'' He said. Logan nodded.

"Gladly.''

* * *

Kendall was driving and Logan was sitting next to him in the car.

"Your parents were really worried, you know?'' Kendall said, breaking the silence.

Logan sighed. "Yeah that's what I figured.'' He said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. Kendall was so cute and hot at the same time. Kendall quirked an eyebrow up and glanced shortly at Logan.

"What?'' Kendall asked him with a laugh in his voice.

"You saved my life Kendall.'' Logan whispered.

Kendall parked the car in front of Logan's house. He turned the car off and smiled, turning to Logan.

"It was no big deal.'' Kendall said casually smiling.

Logan cupped his face and inched a little closer. Kendall's breathe hitched.

"It was.'' Logan whispered. "To me.''. Logan then leaned in and softly kissed Kendall.

Kendall hummed and kissed Logan back placing his hands on Logan's hips. They pulled apart and they both smiled at one other.

"Does that mean I'm forgiving?'' Kendall asked softly.

Logan laughed and stroked Kendall's cheek with his thumb. "Yes, Kenny. You saved my life.''

Kendall laughed and rested his forehead against Logan's. "Do you believe me when I say I genuinely like you?''

"Yes.'' Logan breathed. Kendall pecked his lips. Logan giggled.

"Does this means were a couple?'' Kendall asked laughing.

Logan smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "Wat do you think, Rich Boy?''

"Could you please stop calling me that?'' Kendall asked smiling.

Logan shook his head. "Nope.'' He said playfully.

"You're evil.'' Kendall pouted.

"Deal with it, Boyfriend." Logan teased.

Kendall smiled brightly when Logan said 'Boyfriend' and kissed him again.

Kendall pulled away. "We should go inside, you're parents are-''

"Worried like crazy.'' Logan finished chuckling. "I know.''

Both boys got out of the car and walked to the backdoor. Before Kendall opened the door Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and interwined their fingers together. Kendall knocked on the open living door to gain Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Mitchell attention. Mrs. Mitchell had been crying and Mr. Mitchell had been comforting her.

"Logan!'' Mrs. Mitchell sobbed and ran to her son. She hugged him and Logan hugged her back.

"I'm okay mom, I'm fine.'' Logan whispered in his mom's shoulders.

Mr. Mitchell gave Kendall a hug. "Thank you.'' He whispered through happy tears.

Kendall chuckled shyly. "It was no problem.''

Logan and his mom broke their hug and Mr. Mitchell then hugged his son and Mrs. Mitchell Kendall.

"Thank you so much, Kendall. We owe you.'' She whispered.

Kendall laughed shyly again and broke their hug. "It was no big deal.''

"It was Kendall.'' Logan said and but his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. ''You saved my life.''

Kendall chuckled shyly again and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh...well.''

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Thank you, Kenny.''

Mr. Mitchell looked from one boy to the other. "Is there something we need to know?''

"Yes." Logan said immediately. "Mom, Dad, Kendall and I are dating.'' Logan said, smiling proudly as he grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it.

Mrs. Mitchell smiled and pinched her son's cheek. "So did you stop being a dummy?''

Logan pushed her hand away embarrassed. "Mom!'' he hissed as he blushed.

Kendall laughed and slung his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Yes, he did.''

Logan glared at him and pushed his arm off of his shoulders. "Jerk.''

Kendall snickered and then kissed his cheek. He looked at his watch and groaned. It was seven and he had to be home at six thirty. He was thirty minutes late. Logan looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, baby?'' He asked worried.

Kendall sighed. "I was supposed to be home at six thirty and it's now seven. Mom's gonna kill me.''

Logan nudged Kendall. "Don't worry. I'll come with you, then you can tell them we're dating and your mom will forget she was mad at you.'' Logan told him with a bright smile.

"Genius!'' Kendall said before he kissed Logan's nose. He then grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him out of his own house, Logan said a quick bye to his parents and then left with Kendall to his house.

* * *

Kendall walked into the house with Logan right behind him.

"Kendall Donald Knight!'' Kendall and Logan heard Mrs. Knight yell.

She was glaring at her son and she had her arms crossed. Katie was standing beside her and eyed him and Logan suspiciously.

"Mom. Before you say anything, I saved Logan's life, wich was no big deal, and we ended up dating. And I love you.'' Kendall said smiling sweetly. He grabbed Logan's hand and Logan squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm still mad at you.'' Mrs. Knight said. She looked at Katie who was smiling brightly at the good news. Mrs. Knight smiled too and looked at her son and his boyfriend.

"But I'm glad you two sorted everything out and are dating.'' She said and hugged her son while Katie hugged Logan. Mrs. Knight then hugged Logan and Katie hugged her big brother.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner Logan?'' Mrs. Knight asked gently. Logan smiled politely and glanced at Kendall.

"I would love too.'' He said while looking at Kendall.

Kendall smiled back brightly. Logan texted his parents and they said it was fine Logan stayed for dinner, and if he would like it he could stay over to sleep wich, ofcourse, Logan did.

After dinner Kendall and Logan were laying on Kendall's bed. Kendall was laying on his back and Logan on his side, his head was resting on Kendall's chest and he draw random paterns with his finger on Kendall's chest. Kendall had his arm wrapped around him and stroked Logan's back with his thumb.

"Kendall?'' Logan asked softly.

"Hmmm?'' Kendall hummed, folding his free arm behind his head.

"Were you really a player in the past?'' Logan asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah. I was. And I'll tell you why. When I still lived in Minnesota, I was dating a girl named Maddie. One day I walked to her locker and I saw her making out with my worst enemy, Jett. She took me apart and told me Jett wasn't the first guy she was cheating me on. She used my popularity. After that she walked away leaving me with a broken heart. It hurted so badly that I never wanted to feel this way again. Suddenly I was angry and thought all girls were like this, so I did it to them. Dating them, cheat on them and then broke their little hearts. Soon I noticed I liked guys too so I started to do the same thing to them. My mom thought it was enough and that it was time for a fresh start so we moved here. Then I met you. I wanted to add you to the list of my victims but then we talked and you were genuinely doing nice to me, and I realized I actually liked you. Right before you found out about my past, I realized... I was falling for you. Hard. Just trust me when I say, I'll never do the things to you I did to them. You're worth it Logie. I love you.''

Logan was looking at Kendall with tears in his eyes. "You poor thing... how mean of her. Who could hurt such a sweet guy?'' Logan whispered and traced with his finger Kendall's lips.

Kendall smiled lovingly and slowly kissed Logan's finger. Logan smiled happily.

"I love you too, Kenny.'' He whispered happily.

"You don't have to say it just because I said it.''

"I know. I said it because I meant it.'' Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled brightly and he couldn't feel happier then now. He kissed Logan on the lips. Logan pulled away and yawned. Kendall chuckled.

"We should change into pyjama's and go to sleep. You can borrow a pair of pyjama's from me.'' Kendall said getting up and walking to his dresser.

After a few minutes they were back in Kendall's bed and cuddling. They kissed each other goodnight and Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest.

"Goodnight Logie. I love you.''

Logan smiled and closed his eyes. "Night, Kenny. I love you too.''

**Done! Awwww! I found this really cute! It was about time Kendall saved his Logie. And it was time Logie realized Kendall truely loved him. Don't you guys think? Thanks for the kind reviews again by the way! You guys rock! You inspire me to update quicker and I do it with pleasure. But... the drama isn't over yet. James is still walking around freely and what whould he do to Carlos when he finds out Carlos betrayed him by telling Kendall where Logan is? Stay tuned guys! The drama isn't over yet ;) Review and let me know what you think!**

**Much Love! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So tonight are the KCA's and I am FREAKIIINGG! OMG I hope SO BTR will win and beat 1D! :D Keep voting guys, anything's still possible and BTR deserves so much! Ofcourse hoping that Carlitos will win too! Like I said, everything's still possible so keep voting on the site or Twitter with the hashtags #KCA #VoteBTR or #KCA #VoteCarlos. Please not the votes don't count without #KCA. You can't vote on two things at the same time, so if you tweet #KCA #VoteBTR #VoteCarlos it doesn't count, sadly enough. Just wanted to share that! :) The KCA's will air here tomorrow in Holland. Anyways! Let's keep up hope and keep voting! No one with the story! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

James angrily punched the wall and growled. He then turned to Carlos, fuming with anger. He couldn't believe Carlos betrayed him like that. He brought Kendall straight to him and saved Logan. _His_ Logan. Carlos, on the other hand, was scared shitless. He didn't know what James would do to him. Carlos swallowed thickly.

"_How_ could you do this?!'' James yelled angrily. Carlos flinched.

"He cares about Logan." He whispered. James growled.

"As if I don't care for Logan!'' He spat.

"'Care for'? James! You used him as your little punch bag! That's mistreating!'' Carlos yelled back.

His face then softened. "What happened to you, James? What happened to the sweet guy I fell in love with?!''

Carlos face paled when he realised what he said. James eyes widened. He then shook his head and wanted to walk away but Carlos' voice called him back.

"Don't you feel the same, James?'' James wanted to cry at the small voice Carlos used. he turned around and sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Carlos.'' was all James said and then left, leaving Carlos alone with a broken heart.

Carlos closed his eyes and let the tears ran down his face. The latino sobbed."I am s-so stupid.''

* * *

Logan laughed loudly as Kendall was holding his hand as they were strolling down the park. Kendall grinned brightly at Logan's laugh. He was adorable.

"Oh my god.'' Logan said laughing, gasping for air. "You really did that?''

"Hey, he let me trip so I checked him into the wall, it seems fair to me!'' Kendall said, defending himself.

Logan learned that Kendall loved playing Ice Hockey, luckily Logan loved watching Ice Hockey games. Logan smiled at Kendall and shook his head.

"Typical you.'' Logan said smiling. Kendall smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know, you don't know me that long.'' Kendall said laughing.

Logan chuckled. "Oh believe me Knight, I know EVERYTHING about you.''

Kendall stared at him for a second before a devilish smile came to his face. Logan looked at him seriously and stepped back.

"I know that look, what are you thinking Kendall? Kendallll...''

Before Logan knew it he was tackled back on the ground and Kendall was furiously tickling him. Logan laughed and squirmed, trying to get out of Kendall's grip but Kendall was too strong.

"K-K-K-Kendall!'' Logan said laughing while gasping for air. "S-S-S-S-Stop!''

Kendall just laughed and continued tickling him for a few more minutes and eventually stopped, looking down at the brown haired beauty who was breathing hard and gasping for air. Kendall smirked, he leaned down and gave Logan a sweet kiss. Logan smiled and kissed him back, then he pust Kendall off of him.

Kendall stood up and he pulled Logan up too. In the corner of his eyes he saw Carlos walking into the park and he instinctively pulled Logan closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's waist as he glared at said Latino. Logan was looking worriedly at his friend. Carlos had his head hung down and his hands in his pockets.

"Carlos!'' Logan shouted. Kendall look at him like he was crazy. The latino boy would just bring him back straight into James' arms again.

Carlos looked up and what they saw made Logan worry more and Kendall frown. Why was he so sad? Even more important why was he crying?

Logan struggled out of Kendall's hold and sprinted to his friend.

"Carlos.'' Logan said when he reached the Latino boy. "What happened?''

Carlos just stared at Logan for a second again before he threw himself in his friend's arms and sobbed in the raven haired boy's shoulder. Logan wrapped his arms around him and shushed him. Kendall was now worried too and walked to them. He rubbed Carlos' back.

"Carlos.'' Kendall whispered softly. "You have to tell us what happened, maybe we can help you.''

Carlos shook his head as he sobbed. "I-I-I am s-so stupid.'' Carlos sobbed.

Logan soothed him and stroked his friends hair to calm him done.

"What do you mean, Carlitos? You're not stupid at all.'' Logan said while glancing at Kendall who was watching how Logan was calming the Latino boy down.

"I told James I loved him and he-'' Carlos started crying again and couldn't talk between the sobs he let out.

Anger flashed in Logan's eyes. "Did he rejected you?''

"Y-Yes. No... Sort of.'' Said Carlos who was done crying. His eyes were red and puffy. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'sort of?''' He questioned.

Carlos rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I asked him if he didn't feel the same about me. He then responded with 'I don't know' then he walked away.'' He looked at Logan. "He still loves you.''

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, while Kendall trembled in anger. Logan glanced at Kendall. He let go of Carlos and cupped Kendall's face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"I love _you_. I don't love James. Trust me.'' Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

Kendall took a deep breath. Then he smiled and nodded. He let go of Logan. He walked to Carlos and placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"You need to convince James that he loves you too, say and do sweet things for him. He'll realise your his romeo... or something like that.'' Kendall chuckled nervously.

But it worked, Carlos smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks Kendall.'' He gave the blonde a quick hug and then hugged Logan.

"Thanks guys.'' He said again. Logan smiled and patted his back.

"You're welcome! Now go look for James, Romeo!'' Carlos smiled and then ran off in the direction he came from.

Kendall and Logan shared a glance. Kendall then turned to Logan and cupped his face. Logan smiled, turning to Kendall and placing his hands on Kendall's chest as Kendall leaned in and kissed his sweet, smart boyfriend. He stroked Logan's cheeks with his thumbs.

* * *

Carlos was walking the streets with his hands in his pockets as he was thinking of something he would get for James. Kendall was right, he need to convince James he was in love with him too and he wouldn't leave James alone until James realised the shorter Latino boy. Carlos was determined to make himself James' new lover. He looked into the shopping windows when he suddenly stopped walking and looked inside a shop. He smiled brightly and practically ran to the door. This was just _perfect_.

* * *

Logan sighed happily as he cuddled up into Kendall and looked at the tv, playing his favourite Movie; Titanic. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan was sure he would cry towards the end. He frowned at how unsexy that must look for Kendall... oh well, too bad for him. As he thought, Logan was a sobbing mess at the end of the movie. Kendall chuckled and rubbed his arms to comfort him.

"It's okay, Logie.'' Kendall whispered into his ear. Logan just kept sobbing.

"I-It's s-s-so s-sad.'' Logan sobbed and buried his face in Kendall's chest. Kendall laughed softly to himself and rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"It's a movie, Logie. It's okay.'' Kendall turned it off when the credits started to roll and lifted Logan bridal style up.

Logan squeaked and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He looked at Kendall with wide brown eyes.

"I figured we should go to bed, since we're both tired.'' He said as he walked up the stairs with the almost sleeping boy in his hands.

Logan nodded and yawned. Kendall layed him down on the bed and put the covers over him. He wanted to walk away but Logan grabbed his wrist. Kendall looked over his shoulder at the almost sleeping boy.

"Stay here tonight?'' he asked softly. He yawned again. Kendall smirked. He kicked his shoes off, turned off the lights and crawled under the covers next to Logan.

He smiled as Logan immediately cuddled up to him. "Goodnight, Logie.''

Logan smiled softly. "Goodnight, Kenny.''

* * *

James sighed as he realised he was all alone tonight. His parents weren't home. He shook his head and opened the front door with a key. He hung his jacket up in the hall way and went into the livingroom and turned the light on. His eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw. He then saw someone standing there in the middle of the livingroom. His eyes watered as he saw it was Carlos.

Carlos smiled brightly. "Surprise.''

* * *

**What is the surprise Carlos did for James? Will James finally realise he's in love with his favorite Latino boy? Let's hope so! :) Reviews would be nice and remember; #KCA #VoteBTR and #KCA #VoteCarlos. DO IT :D! Hope you guys liked this chapter! See ya next time!**

**Much love! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So when I woke up this morning and I dreamed BTR won and we were all really happy and cheering... then I woke up around 5 am, and somebody promised to DM when the results were announced. She did and I read we lost... both categories. I cried, like hard. I felt so disappointed and was so sad. I really wanted our boys to be happy... Then some Rushers figured the votes were rigged and I thought... The votes have been rigged for YEARS. This isn't the first time, cause in the credits it said ''Nick has the right to override the votes''. Chosing 1D and letting your own band fall. How low can you go?! 1D will never work with Nickelodeon and when BTR stops their view will drop dramatically, since iCarly and Victorious have stopped too. It's what they deserve, they've digged their own grave by chosing 1D over their own band. I'm disappointed in Nick. Shame on you, Nickelodeon! Just shame on you! BTW Alexa (dang love that girl, she makes Carlos so happy and they're so cute together like OMFG :D), Carlos and Stephen tweeted with #BTRrecount too. That has to mean something right? I hope so... anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer (OMG this is the first time I do this but I'm so angry I want to claim BTR :)): BTR isn't mine OTHERWISE THEY AND CARLOS WOULD'VE WON THE KCA'S!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

James jaw dropped as he looked around the apartment. Everything was covered in Red Valentine's hearts and pictures of him and Carlos. Notes were everywhere saying 'I love you', 'We belong together', 'Carlos + James 4eva', 'I never wanna leave you' and 'You are mine'. **(A/N: And 'We should've win the KCA but Nick let Ross and 1D win and now they suck! :D' Lol sorry, I just had to do that xD) **In the middle of the room was a table set for two with two plates of food on it, wine and candles. James slowly smiled and finally looked at Carlos. He looked really handsome. He was wearing a shiny gray vest and a black tie. Carlos smiled brightly. James felt his heart beating faster when Carlos smiled at him and he just had to do his best not to jump the latino. It looked really simple but it made James' heart swell with love. It must've taken a lot of effort to do this and Carlos did it all for him. James smiled again and slowly walked to Carlos. He stood in front of Carlos and grabbed the latino's hands. Carlos smiled shyly and looked down at the ground for a second before looking up at James again with a bright sparkle in his eyes. James returned the same look.

"So.'' Carlos said shyly. "What do you think?''

James laughed and looked around once more. "It's beautiful Carlos! You really did it all for me?''

Carlos bit his lip blushing and nodded his head. "Of course, I did.''

James smiled. He looked in Carlos' eyes and saw they shined with love. He put his hands on Carlos' hips and pulled him closer. Carlos put his hands on James' chest and looked hopeful. James then leaned in and captured Carlos' lips with his. Carlos sighed, closed his eyes and then kissed James back, wrapping his arms around his neck. James pulled apart and looked into Carlos' eyes.

"Did you feel that?'' Carlos asked softly and hopeful.

James smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did.'' He said before crushing his lips against Carlos' again.

Carlos couldn't help smile. James pulled away again, much to Carlos' dismay. He glanced at the table and then smirked at Carlos.

"Do you want to go eat or do fun things?'' James asked with a wink.

Carlos was stunned for a second before he smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck. "I'd rather do fun things.'' he whispered.

James bit his lip smiling. He took hold of Carlos' tie and pulled him with him. He pulled Carlos' into the bedroom and Carlos kicked the door shut.

* * *

Logan laughed as he ran away from Kendall, into Kendall's backyard, who was chasing him, laughing too. Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Kendall coming closer and closer.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN FAT EYEBROW BOY!'' Logan yelled teasingly as he kept running.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LOGAN!'' Kendall threathened.

"No, I don- EEP!'' Logan squeacked as he was tackled to the ground.

Kendall pinned his wrists above his hands smirked. "I got ya.''

"You got me.'' Logan said and nodded his head.

Kendall kissed his nose and then stood up, helping Logan up.

"Do you take it back Logie?'' Kendall asked as he grabbed a twig out of Logan's hair.

Logan smirked and patted Kendall's chest. "Sure, Big Man.''

Kendall laughed and shook his head. His boyfriend was crazy but he loved him so much. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan, long and sweet with passion.

Logan grinned and kissed him back, fisting Kendall's hair between his fingers. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. They both saw the love in the others eyes they had for each other. Kendall stroked Logan's cheek, making the smart boy lean into the touch.

"I love you so much, Logie.'' Kendall whispered.

"I love you too, Kenny.'' Logan whispered back.

They both leaned in to kiss each other. Logan hummed as Kendall pulled back, with his eyes closed and a small on his face.

"I love dating a Rich Boy.''

"You're really keep calling me 'Rich Boy'?'' Kendall asked laughing.

"You are a Rich Boy, aren't you?''

"Well, Yes but-''

"Then there's your answer.'' Logan said and tapped Kendall's nose. He moved his finger to Kendall's lips.

Kendall smirked, raising an eyebrow and kissed Logan's finger.

"Your cute.'' Logan said smirking.

"Your cuter.''

"Your the cutest.''

"Your cutercute!''

Logan bursted out laughing. ''That's not even a word!''

Kendall pouted. Logan 'aww'ed and gave Kendall a kiss.

"Are we really that clingy with each other?'' Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall thought for a second and then nodded his head. "Yeaaah...''

"Oh well. I love it.''

Kendall smiled. "Me too.''

They leaned towards each other again and kissed passionatetly

"KENDALL!?''

"LOGAN?!''

Kendall and Logan pulled apart and looked to their side to see Camille and Jo standing there. They both looked shocked. Well, Jo looked shocked, Camille looked more angry.

Camille walked to Kendall and pushed him off of Logan. "Keep your cheating hands off of Logan, would ya!?''

Logan put his hands on Camille's shoulder. "Camille... easy.''

Kendall looked with wide eyes at the brunette girl in front of him. "She's your friend?'' He asked softly. Logan nodded.

Jo then tapped on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall turned around and was met with a slap in his face. Logan gasped, let go of Camille and rushed to Kendall's side. He inspected Kendall's cheek who was turning red quickly. He then turned to Jo with an angry expression.

"Why did you do that?!'' Logan exclaimed. Jo remained to stay calm.

"Because he's cheating on the both of us.'' She said, crossing her arms.

Logan's face paled and he turned to Kendall. Kendall looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I-I-Is that true?'' Logan stuttered, eyes filling with tears.

"No! No, Logie, it's not! I'm only dating you, I love you!'' Kendall exclaimed as he cradled Logan's face in his hands.

Camille showed the both of them a screen shot on her mobile from an e-mail. "Oh yeah, how do you explain this?''

Logan read it and his eyes grew wide with shock.

_Hey Jo,_

_It's me. Kendall. I know this is kind of sudden, but I would love to try things again. Please call me or text me. I miss you. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Kendall._

The date said it was send two days ago. Logan felt sick to his stomach. How could Kendall do this? They've been dating for 6 days and he's already cheating! Logan turned to him and slapped him across his cheek.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' Logan yelled and then ran off.

Kendall watched with a hopeless expression he tried to reach for Logan. "LOGIE! WAIT! Logie...'' Kendall sobbed.

He didn't get it. He hadn't send that e-mail. Then who would've?

* * *

Logan was laying on his bed, crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe Kendall has done this to him. Kendall meant everything to him and then he goes and breaks his heart. Logan sobbed again. He heard his phone ring. He didn't need to look to know it was Kendall. He couldn't stand being around the blonde for awhile. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Kendall sobbed as he went to voicemail. Logan wasn't picking up. He sighed and then looked at Camille and Jo.

"This is what you deserve Kendall.'' Camille spat out. She glared at him and then walked to the car that was parked in front of the house.

Jo turned to him and sighed. "So...'' she said with a small smile.

"I don't want you Jo.'' Kendall said immediately.

Her face turned one into pain. "Why not?''

"Because I love Logan.'' He answered simply.

"But-'' She started but Kendall interuppted him.

"Do us both a favour and leave.'' Jo sighed sadly before walking to Camille in the car and sped off.

Kendall had tears running down his face and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and ran upstairs. He had written a song about Logan, he could sing it to him to show Logan that he still loved him. Kendall practised with the guitar trice before smiling. He grabbed his phone and texted Kendall. He hoped Logan would come.

_Kenny (03:21 pm): Hey. We need to talk, could you come to the park in two hours? I wanna show you something. Please come, Logie._

Kendall pressed sent and could pray Logan would come. He strummed his guitar again and sang the song again.

* * *

Logan woke up from a nap and sat up. His head hurt from all the crying. His phone lit up, letting him know he got one new message. He grabbed his phone and saw it was from Kendall. He sighed but opened it anyway.

_Kenny (03:21 pm): Hey. We need to talk, could you come to the park in two hours? I wanna show you something. Please come, Logie._

Logan was curious what Kendall wanted to show him and decided to come.

_Logie (04:19 pm): Alright. I'll come. This better be good._

Logan pressed sent and got up. He sighed as he put his jacket on and walked to the park.

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the park with his guitar, biting his nail nervously. He looked up and saw Logan walking his way. He smiled and sat straight up, his fingers ready to strum his guitar. When Logan was close enough he began to sing.

_''Want you to cry,_

_'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight_

_playing air guitar alright,_

_we're being who we are,_

_even if they hate that._

_Want you to shout,_

_at the top of your lungs,_

_about all your favorite songs too loud, _

_we'll be singing along,_

_even if they hate that_

_Turn up the radio!_

_So what if we lose control?_

_Get a little bit Rock n' Roll..._

_So throw your hands in the air!_

_C'mon and make this count._

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd._

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_So put your hands in the air_

_C'mon waste no time_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right._

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Turn up the radio..._

_So what if we lose control?_

_Get a little bit Rock n' Roll..._

_So throw your hands in the air!_

_C'mon and make this count._

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd._

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around._

_Woah-oh_

_So put your hands in the air_

_C'mon waste no time_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right._

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa, oh-oh-oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa, oh-oh-oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa, oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa, oh-oh-oh_

_We can do it Like Nobody's Around.''_ Kendall finished his song.

Logan looked at him with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Kendall...'' he whispered. "I-I-''

"Shush.'' Kendall said and put a finger on his lips. Logan smirked.

"Just come here.'' Kendall whispered and opened his arms.

Logan's tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He reached up, gave Kendall a peck on the lips and then tightly put his arms around him, Kendall returning the hug. Everything worked out after all.

* * *

Camille said as she looked at the hugging couple and groaned.

"Okay, so plan A didn't work. Let's start plan B.'' Jo said and smiled evilly at Camille.

Camille smirked and smiled just as evilly back.

* * *

**OMG I am SO sorry if this chapter was lame, stupid and made no sense at all! :S Anyways, Did you guys hear the new BTR song!? It's the short version because it came with the music video for season 4 but OMG! They are so HOT! I love the song Like Nobody's Around! You guys should look it up on Youtube! :) Anyway I still hope you guys kinda liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcome and remember;**

**Big Time Rush Are Our Winners. We're proud of them.**

**Much Love! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again! Has it been long? For my feeling is has been long! :O Sooo I'm a little upset, only the tourdates for the USA got releashed and now I'm really wondering if they will do a world tour this year. So if you're going to see them, good for you! :D Happy for you! Now excuse me... I'm gonna cry in a corner :')**

**Meanwhile, you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jo and Camille were sitting in Camille's room and were thinking of a way to get Kendall and Logan break up with each other. Camille was chewing on her bottom lip and occasionly would glance at Jo, who was sitting on her bed. Jo sighed and threw her blonde her back, staring up at the ceiling. This was harder then they thought. Writing an e-mail and sent it with Kendall's name didn't work, they expected that. Camille groaned and tried to think of a plan that had Kendall and Logan hate each other. She didn't like the fact Logan was dating Kendall. Kendall was a player as Jo told her and she didn't want Logan to get hurt. And he will get hurt if he kept dating Kendall. Kendall wasn't good enough for Logan. She really hated Kendall's guts and was mad about the fact he and Logan were dating. Jo, on the other hand, was still not over Kendall, she just wanted her boyfriend back and couldn't stand Logan for stealing her man away. She would do anything to get her boyfriend back and she will get him back. Jo looked up and saw that Camille had her hands in her hair and was thinking furiously. It was not like they had the time of their lives. Jo was only here in LA for a few weeks and then she would fly back to Minnesota. She didn't understand the fact that Kendall wanted nothing to do with her and she didn't understand why he liked Logan so much. Kendall Knight wasn't gay. He just _wasn't_. It was a stupid fase and he had to get over it soon cause it started to irritate Jo. She loved Kendall and she knew Kendall loved her too and he would crawl back to her once he and Logan were broken up. She would have her Kendall and Camille would have her Logan. Camille never said it to her but Jo just knew that Camille was in love with Logan and she wanted Logan to be his. Maybe that's why she strongly disliked Kendall, because he had something she wanted to have. Logan. Jo laughed silently and let herself fall back on Camille's bed. Camille shot her a short, irritated glance and then went back to thinking. Sometimes Jo annoyed Camille. When they had to come up with a plan, it was always Camille who came up with a plan and Jo just sat there being all cute and what not. She didn't do much after all. Camille was always the brains of their plans. Jo was starting to get annoyed and really wished Camille had a plan already, but she knew she couldn't interrupt Camille's thinking otherwise Camille will be totally annoyed and maybe she would lose a great idea, so as a good friend, Jo kept her mouth shut until Camille would tell her she had thought of an amazing plan. After wat seemed for hours Camille opened her mouth but what she said disappointed Jo.

"I can't think of anything.'' Camille said breathelessly and let herself fall back.

Jo sighed and looked at the ground. Suddenly she had an idea, it may be not an amazing good idea but it at least was something.

"Hey. I have an idea.'' Jo said, making Camille shot up and looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?''

"YOU have an idea? I thought it was always me who came with the ideas.'' Camille snorted.

Jo decided to ignore it and went to sit with Camille at the ground. "It's not an amazing idea, like yours always are, but we could set them up. Let's say 'Kendall' sents Logan a text to take him out on a fancy date. Where ofcourse, Kendall will not show up. Then he'll grow upset with Kendall and will go home, just a few feet from his house will be Kendall and me making out, Logan will be hurt and dump Kendall.'' Jo said smiling brightly.

Camille seemed to thingk for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "That sounds like a good idea.''

"And you'll be there to fix his broken heart.'' Jo added with a sly smile.

Camille smiled too and nodded her head. "It's a good idea! When are we going to do this?''

"How about tomorrow?'' Jo suggested.

Camille smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah. It's a deal!''

"Great!'' Jo smiled and then looked at her watch. "I have to go, tomorrow morning I'll come here and we'll text Logan.'' Jo said standing up.

"Wait!'' Camille said, standing up too. Jo turned around. "How are we getting Kendall's phone? We need his phone otherwise Logan will not believe it's him.''

Jo smiled slyly. "Leave that to me.'' she said and then she left.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Weird girl.'' she mumbled.

* * *

The next morning Camille was up in her room doing her math homework when Jo came running in. She looked up and smiled when Jo waved something in front of her phone.

"Kendalls phone? You got it?'' Camille asked excitedly.

Jo nodded proudly. "Yup! When he took a shower I climbed into his room, he let his window open, and I 'borrowed' his phone.''

"Genius!'' Camille said excitedly and hugged Jo tightly. Jo laughed and hugged Camille back.

"Okay.'' Camille said smiling and took the phone from Jo. "Now to plan the set up.'' She said and Camille and Jo snickered evilly together.

* * *

Logan was busy with his homework when his phone vibrated and saw he got a text message from Kendall. Logan smiled brightly and opened the text message.

_Kenny (10:11 am): Hey Logie! I just wanted to ask you if you were in for a fancy date tonight, like six pm or something? xxx_

Logan smiled and was already getting excited for his date with Kendall tonight.

_Logie (10:12 am): Sure! Why not? Where? xxx_

_Kenny (10:12 am): Pini's. I will meet you there?_

Logan found that kind of odd. Kendall would always pick him up and they would head together to their date. Oh well.

_Logie (10:13 am): Sure, I'm in. See you tonight! xxx_

Logan smiled and couldn't wait for his date tonight. He was ready for it and couldn't wait to see Kendall again. He tried to get back to his homework but no such luck. He was way to excited for his date with Kendall tonight.

* * *

Jo and Camille squealed when they read Logan would come tonight.

"Unbelievable! You're plan is actually working!'' Camille said happily.

"Yeeah, I am more than just a pretty blonde girl!'' Jo said smirking.

Camille laughed and gave Jo a hug. "You're the best friend, _ever_!''

"Aww. You are too, Cami.''

"Alright, now. You go to Kendall's house and keep him busy, he can't see Logan.'' Camille said strictly and Jo nodded.

"I'm already on it!'' Jo said. She grabbed her coat, Kendalls phone and left Camille's house to get to Kendall's house.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kendall sprinted down the stairs. That had to be Logan, he lost his phone and he was sure Logan would've text him by now. He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Lo- Oh. Jo, it's you.'' Kendall said rather disappointed.

Jo smiled and stepped inside, pushing Kendall out of her way. Kendall huffed and closed the door. He turned around and crossed his arms, looking at Jo.

"Did you expect someone else?'' She asked cheerfully and went to sit in the livingroom. Kendall followed her and sat down next to her on the couch. His mother and Katie weren't home.

"Yeah. I thought it was Logan.'' Kendall said honestly. He missed the brunette so much.

"Oh.'' Was all Jo said and she had to do her best not to smile in victory.

"I was going to text him but I lost my phone.'' Kendall said and groaned. He missed Logan so much.

Jo nodded her head. "Though luck.'' was all she said.

Kendall found this conversation rather awkward. He had a feeling Jo was hiding something from him and for some reason he didn't even want to find out. He understood Jo and Camille wouldn't leave them alone, he just hoped this wasn't one of Jo's place to kiss him and then Logan would walk in. He really didn't want that to happen because he loved Logan with all his heart.

"How are you actually?'' Jo asked suddenly.

"I'm good. Have you.. heard about my dad?'' Kendall asked silently. He didn't like thinking about the death of his dad and he hated talking about it.

"No? What happened?'' Jo asked concerned.

"He died.'' was all Kendall said.

"Oh Kendall...'' Jo wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug and he let it happen and hugged her back. He needed a little comforting right now. Jo was stil a good fried for him and wether Logan liked it or not, she will always be a good friend to Kendall. He just hoped she got over the fact he was gay.

They talked for a few more hourse and Jo looked at some point at her watch. It was 04:54 pm. Time to get the plan in motion. Kendall sighed and looked at the clock at the wall. He then smiled at Jo.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?'' Kendall asked Jo.

Jo smiled back politely. "I would love to. I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick.''

Kendall nodded and stood up. "Alright. I'll start dinner.''

While Jo was in the bathroom she texted Camille that the plan was in motion. Camille smiled to herself. This really would work after all. Jo was indeed more then a pretty blonde after all.

* * *

Logan was ready for his date and drove with his car to Pini's. He walked inside and walked to a waiter.

"Reservation for Kngiht?'' He asked kindly. The waiter smiled and led Logan to his table.

"Waiting for your date?'' He asked as he handed over the menu card. Logan smiled politely and nodded.

"Yeah, he planned all this.'' He said shyly. The waiter smiled again.

"Well I hope you guys will enjoy your date once he gets here.'' He said and then walked away.

Logan decided to wait for Kendall before ordering. He kept glancing at his watch and was getting worried. Kendall was never late. The waiter from earlier came to him.

"He still isn't here?'' He asked feeling guilty for Logan.

Logan shook his head. Suddenly it hit Logan. He had been set up. Logan was fuming with anger but also hurt. How could Kendall do this to him? He got up and gave the waiter money for the Ice Tea he had ordered. The waiter smiled apologetically before Logan grabbed his coat and left the restaurant.

He got in his car and drove home, tears blinding his vision. Kendall had set him up. He didn't understand why. He parked in front of his house. He got out of the car, he wanted to walk to his front door but instead he turned around and started to walk to Kendalls house. He wanted an explanation. Now.

When Logan reached Kendalls house he stopped and looked in horror at the scene in front of him. Kendall and Jo were in a passionate liplock and neither seemed to notice Logan. Logan clenched his fists with anger. Now he understood.

* * *

Kendall let Jo out. Jo turned around on the steps of Kendalls house and smiled at Kendall. Kendall leaned against the door post.

"I had a really fun time, Kendall.'' Jo said and smiled brightly. Kendall smiled back.

"Yeah, I had too. It was good to see you again after such a long time. And I'm glad you're not after me and Logan anymore.'' Kendall said smiling.

'_You think_' Jo thought smugly. "No problem.'' She took a small step closer to Kendall.

"I do have one last wish.'' Jo whispered softly as she glanced at Kendalls lips shortly.

"And what might that be?'' Kendall asked.

"One last kiss..'' Jo whispered.

Kendall didn't question it. He just did it. He leaned in and kissed Jo on the lips. He didn't know why he did it. He thought of Logan all the time and he actually hated the feeling of Jo's lips against his.

"You're unbelievable.'' A voice made them pull apart and Kendalls eyes widened when he saw it was Logan.

"Logan, I-'' Jo looked between the two of them awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna go.'' She said and walked away.

"That you set me up on our date is one thing, but that I have to come here and see you kiss _her._ That does it Kendall.''

Kendall looked confused at Logan. "Date? What Date?''

Logan looked at him in disbelief. ''you wanted a date tonight at Pini's. I dressed up fancy, I came on time and I waited for an hour but you never came!''

Kendall just looked more confused. "I never asked you out on a date, Logan...''

"Yes you did! This morning, you texted me you wanted a date with me.'' Logan said, now fuming with anger.

"Logie, I don't know who texted you but it wasn't me, I lost my phone this morning.''

Logan shook his head. What a stupid excuse. "This isn't working Kendall.''

"Logan... Please-'' Logan held a hand up to stop Kendall.

"Save it. Go make out with Jo or something. I'm done Kendall. I could've forgive you for not showing up but kissing Jo and lying to me? I'm sorry but maybe it's the best.'' Logan said and then he walked away with tears in his eyes.

Kendall wanted to run after him but he knew it wouldn't do anything. He walked inside and saw his phone laying on the coffee table. He hadn't left it there. 'Jo.' flashed through his mind. Jo and Camille did this. They texted Logan. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He just wanted his Logan back. Kendall ran upstairs again and decided to write Logan a song again. Just to show him how much he loved him. He would teach Jo and Camille a lesson.

* * *

Jo walked into Camille's livingroom. Camille looked up with hopeful eyes.

"And?'' Camille asked excitedly "Did it work?''

Jo nodded and Camille squealed. She hugged Jo and smiled happily. Soon enough Logan would be hers and Jo would have her Kendall. Everything worked out just perfect.

* * *

**Done. And... I broke up Kogan. That hurt my poor heart :'( I hope you guys liked it anyways! Reviews are welcome and stay tuned! Thanks for all the kind reviews, favorites and follows I got so far! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much!**

**Much Love xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo! It's been a while since I've updated! Sorry! My birthday was Sunday and today's my brothers birthday…. I'm writing this at school right now :P But anyways, Yeah I'm finally seventeen! I feel old! (My brother turned 22 today) xD :P Oh Well, I'm not here to complain. On with the story and let's try to get the Kogan back! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Carlos didn't get it. He didn't get it at all.

Kendall was head over heels for Logan. Then why would he go and kiss his ex girlfriend when he had a date with Logan? Carlos wasn't mad. Oh no, Carlos was _furious_. How could someone do that? That's just to mean.

Carlos looked at the sobbing brunette boy in James' arms who tried to comfort him. James had finally changed but towards Carlos it felt weird. It felt like James still loved Logan. That he loved Logan more then him. Carlos shook his head. That wasn't true, James was his boyfriend and he had to trust James. He smiled slightly as Logan's sobbing died down to little hiccups.

Carlos felt bad for Logan. Kendall broke his heart and he did that on the most painful way a jerk could do. James was ready to explode when Logan called him and Carlos to come over. It was like the past never happened and James never tried to rape Logan cause he jumped in James' arms and haven't moved ever since. Carlos sighed and looked into James' eyes. James looked back at him and smiled sadly. His eyes were shining with anger and worry. Anger for Kendall and worry for his ex. Carlos sighed. He suddenly moved next to them and rubbed Logan's back. Logan finally released James and sat up straight. He whipped his eyes and hiccupped a single time. Carlos sighed and pulled him into a hug that Logan gratefully accepted. He hiccupped a single time but overall it was pretty quiet among the three. James was fiddling with his thumbs, frowning and biting his lip. Carlos wondered what he would do to Kendall. He actually felt bad for Kendall. Not because James might go after him, but probably because he was set up. Logan told them Jo and Camille tried to break them up earlier. Since it was Jo he was kissing with, it might have been a plot between the two girls. Logan pulled away from the hug and whipped his eyes again. He didn't want to cry anymore. He took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm fine, guys. I am, really.'' Logan whispered and clasped his hands together.

"Don't lie, Logan. Don't worry, I will beat the crap out of that guy.'' James growled.

"James.'' Carlos warned. He then turned to Logan. "Who says it wasn't a plot between Jo and Camille to break you up?''

Logan shrugged. "I don't care. He could've pushed her away, he didn't so it seems like he wanted it too.''

Carlos sighed again. "But what if he didn't want it?''

Logan stood up and began to pace. "He then should've pushed her away!''

Carlos began to grow annoyed. He stood up to make a smart remark back but James pushed the two apart from each other.

"Ladies, calm down.'' James said sarcastically.

Logan scoffed. He turned away from us and crossed his arms. He was mad. He always did that when he was mad.

Carlos sighed and walked around Logan to look him in the eyes. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I get that you're hurt and I hope I have never go through the way you feel right now'' Carlos said as he looked at James for a moment.

James watched them with crossed arms and smiled a small smile when Carlos said that and gave him a reassuring nod.

Logan pulled away from Carlos and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for over reacting. I just don't want to think about Kendall right now.''

James wrapped his arms around Carlos and kissed his cheek. Then he looked at Logan.

"Then let's take your mind off of Kendall. Let's go to the park. Are you in for it?"

Logan seemed to think for a moment but then nodded and managed to smile a little smile on his face.

"Sure I'd loved too. Maybe it will get my mind off of Kendall. Enjoying the warm sun… maybe look for a new cute boyfriend…'' Logan said with a shy smile.

James and Carlos smiled brightly.

"Atta boy! Let's forget that Rich boy and move on with your live!'' James said and raised his arm in a fist pump.

Logan smiled and nodded. They got their jackets and went to the park.

* * *

Kendall strummed the song he practised one more time. Carlos had texted him that they were going to the park and be there in ten minutes. Kendall sat in the shade by a tree and waited impatiently until he saw Logan. He hummed softly to himself. After five minutes he finally looked up and saw Logan, James, and Carlos walking their way. He smiled, got up and strapped his guitar. He began strumming and took little steps to Logan.

"_Last summer we met, _

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened"_ Kendall sang as he slowly walked to Logan. Logan glared and crossed his arms.

"_Then Autumn it came_

_We were never the same _

_Those nights everything felt like magic'' _Kendall sang as he looked into Logan's eyes with a pleading look.

Logan's look softened and he slowly un-crossed his arms.

"_And I wonder if you miss me too,_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you every night_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind, all the time. _

_It's true" _Kendall sang as he finally reached Logan who now had a very small smile on his face.

"_How long til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending, Oh, Ohhh'' _Kendall sang as he stared right into Logan's eyes.

Logan slightly smiled at those words and felt his heart speed up.

"_If all we are is just a moment _

_Don't forget me _

'_Cause I won't_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you,_

_Oohhh,_

_I think about you _

_Ohhh" _Kendall sang as he looked at Logan with a loving look in his eyes.

Kendall felt himself smile and his heart sped up when he saw Logan smile and return the loving look.

Carlos and James were standing a few foot away and looked at the scene with crossed arms. James leaned over to his boyfriend to whisper in his ear.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?'' James whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos snickered and nodded. "Yep it was." Carlos smiled as he felt James kiss his cheek and wrap his arms around him.

"_I think about you every morning,_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time_

_It's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you" _ Kendall ended his song and waited for Logan to response.

Logan was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Kendall...'' Logan said.

Kendall opened his arms and smiled. "Just come here.''

Logan smiled brightly and snuggled into his arms. He was so happy he finally felt the familiar blond again. Logan carefully sniffed him and smiled at the smell. It was a typical Kendall smile. Kendall kissed the top of his head and Logan smiled. Finally they broke apart but still held each other. Logan smiled and his heart was pounding out of his chest as he saw the loving look into Kendall's eyes. He knew he had the same look in his eyes.

"I didn't text you.'' Kendall said carefully.

Logan's mood was immediately ruined. It had been so perfect and now Kendall had to just ruin it all. He immediately looked mad.

"Kendall, why did you have to ruin this perfect moment?!'' Logan snapped and struggled out of his hold.

"Wait a second, listen to me! Just hear me out!'' Kendall said and pulled Logan back to his chest.

"It were Jo and Camille." Kendall said before Logan could yell at him or pull away from him.

Logan relaxed and stopped struggling. He looked up at Kendall with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?'' Logan whispered. Kendal stroke his sides and Logan couldn't help but snuggle to him closely and smile at the contact.

"Jo had my phone and was the one who texted you. I knew from nothing!" Kendall quickly explained.

Logan felt so completely dumb. He felt like an asshole. He should've listened to Kendall but instead he went off about what he saw. Logan leaned up and kissed Kendall with all his might and love. Kendall smiled and kissed him back passionatetly. He wrapped his arms tight around Logan and Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck. He loved his Rich Boy so much. Kendall pulled away, cupped Logan's voice and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

James and Carlos smiled when Logan kissed Kendall. They shared a glance, James cupped Carlos' cheek and kissed him just as passionatetly. Carlos smiled brightly and kissed his boyfriend back. Carlos completely trusted James. He wasn't scared that James would leave him.

Kendall coughed loudly wich caused James and Carlos to break apart. James wrapped his arm around him and smiled at the two lovebirds. Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head who smiled up at him.

"Are you two done?'' Kendall asked smirking, causing Logan to giggle.

James raised an eyebrow. "We should ask you, Mister Hopelessly Romantic"

Logan laughed and Kendall frowned. "What's wrong with Romance?'' He asked softly.

Logan smirked. "Nothing, you'll always be my prince, my lovely Rich Boy.''

Kendall playfully rolled his eyes and softly punched Logan. "Would you stop calling me that already?''

Logan laughed and shook his head. "Nope, deal with it Dearest.''

* * *

That night Kendall and Logan were laying in the park, star gazing. Kendall had one arm wrapped around Logan and his free arm behind his head and stroked Logan's back with his thumb. Logan had his hand folded together at his stomach and leaned his head on Kendall's chest.

"I missed this.'' Logan softly whispered.

Kendall kissed the top of his head and sighed happily. "Yeah, me too, baby.'' He whispered smiling.

Logan leaned up a bit and looked in Kendall's eyes smirking. "Wanna now something?''

Kendall smiled at the adorableness that was Logan. "What Logie?''

"I love you" Logan whispered and kissed Kendall passionatetly.

"Hmm..'' Kendall hummed. "Wanna kiss a little?'' He asked smirking.

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again, enjoying every second of it. He enjoyed how Kendall would softly lick his lip to ask for access, wich was granted. Kendall cupped Logan's face and kissed Logan so romantically as he could. He savored every moment. He loved the brunette boy so much, he would practically die without Logan. He hardly got through these two days without the brunette boy by his side, it litterally hurt him and he hoped this was they're last break up ever. In order to do that they had to get rid off Jo and Camille. Logan flipped them around so Kendall was on top and they continued making out. They both have thought about taking the next step but Kendall didn't want the short boy to freak out and Logan simply wasn't ready yet. He did want Kendall to be his first, that was for sure. He just wasn't ready yet but he knew his Rich Boy would wait for him. No matter how long it took him to be ready. Kendall would be waiting. Even if it meant forever.

**Nyaaah... I didn't really like this chapter... Don't know what you guys think about it, so tell me **** Reviews are always welcome! If you have some suggestions or ideas share them! I'd loved to hear them and maybe I'll use them, you might never know. ;)**

**Much love! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a month?! A FREAKING MONTH?! I am SO sorry. To be honest, I should not be updating stories right now, since I'm in the middle of my exams. I have done 2 exams and have 4 left. Math is next and I seriously dislike Math. I'm bad at it, SO bad so I should practise for Tuesday. Oh well.. I'll do that later today. Wish me luck! :')**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall and Logan were cuddling on the couch in Logan's house. Kendall occasionally rubbed his nose against the side of Logan's head and smiled everytime Logan giggled when he did that. Kendall tightened his hold on Logan and Logan smiled brightly, snuggling closer in Kendall's hold. He loved cuddling with his Rich Boy. Deep down Logan knew Kendall wouldn't hurt him like he thought he did. He needed to remember to thank Carlos. From what he heard from James, it was Carlos idea. Carlos knew Kendall was at the park and brought Logan there to so Kendall could sing his song to Logan and they could make up. Logan was Carlos very thankful that he had planned it. Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head and Logan smiled up at Kendall. He shifted so he sat in Kendalls lap and Kendall smiled. He wrapped his arms tightly around Logan. He kissed the back of Logan's head and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder with a happy smile. They heard rushed footsteps outside and shouting. The door was thrown open and a very angry Carlos came running in with a desperate James behind him.

"I didn't cheat on you! Carlos listen to me!'' James said while trying desperately to get Carlos attention.

Carlos turned around. He looked very angry.

"You didn't? You didn't. Then please explain why THAT SLUTS MOUTH WAS ON YOURS!'' He yelled.

"Carlos, she was kissing me! You have to believe me!'' James was desperate and he really didn't want Carlos to leave him.

James truely loved the guy and he didn't want Carlos to think he was just another side piece to him. He loved Carlos so much and would be devastated if he ever lost the Latino.

"Then why didn't you push her off of you?'' Carlos wasn't yelling anymore but looked at James with hurt eyes.

One look in Carlos' eyes broke the pretty boy's heart. He felt so sorry for the Latino.

"I d-don't k-know... I was shocked I guess... I-"

Carlos held his hand up to silence James.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it. I have enough of you're excuses. Leave.''

James shook his head. "No! I want you, believe me!''

Carlos was getting frustrated and grabbed the flowers in out of the vase that was standing on the diner table. Logan's eyes grew wide and he could only think he was happy Carlos didn't grab the vase itself. Cause he knew what Carlos was about to do.

James raised his hand and took a hesistant step closer to Carlos. "Carlos...''

Carlos flung the flowers at him and James tried to shield himself.

"Get ou-out!'' Carlos tried to say but his voice cracked.

James felt bad and made a move to walk to him to comfort him. This time Carlos did grab the vase and threw it at James too. James duck and watched in shock as the vase hit the wall and broke into pieces. If he hadn't had ducked the vase would've definitely hit him. James stood up and glared at Carlos, now angry too.

"Hey!'' he shouted angrily and was about to step towards Carlos.

That was when Kendall and Logan decided to step in between. Logan grabbed Carlos and tried to pull him with him to sit on the couch and to calm him down so he wouldn't throw things at James again. Kendall was pushing a struggling James to the door. Kendall pushed James into the hallway. He was clearly annoyed.

"Calm the fuck down!'' Kendall said and threw his hands in the air.

James glared at Kendall. "HE is the one who needs to calm down!''

"Yeah sure,'' Kendall said and rolled his eyes. "And he's also the one who cheated?''

James face turned from anger to hurt. "That's not fair.''

"How is it not? Is it true what Carlos said? That some girl kissed you?''

James didn't answer but looked at the ground, avoiding Kendalls eyes.

Kendall sighed and shook his head. "That's what I thought.''

James whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself. Kendall put his hands on James' shoulders and James looked at him.

"Give Carlos some time alone. Let him come to you."

James glared again and shook Kendalls hands off of his shoulders.

"Oh yeah? What do you know? You never let Logan alone when he dumped you. You would write girly songs and sing them to him in the hope he would forgive you. You never waited until he came to you! You always came to him! So don't tell me what to do and shut up!'' James yelled.

He walked to the door and slammed it shut behind himself. Kendall sighed frustrated and walked back into the livingroom. He looked and saw Logan comforting a crying Carlos who was trying to tell Logan what happened. Kendall went over to them and sat beside them. He put a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder and listened to Carlos' side of the story.

"Then that s-s-slut c-came up to h-him and j-just kissed him! He d-didn't d-do anything to push her away. He just let that skunk kiss him!'' Carlos said and bursted out in tears again.

"Oh Carlos,'' Logan said sadly and placed his head on the crying Latino's shoulder and rubbed his arm.

Kendall sighed and rubbed the boy's back. He didn't know what to do for Carlos.

Carlos whipped his eyes dry and looked at Logan with wide eyes. "Do you mind if I stay here? James is possibly going to wait for me at my house. I can't face him.''

"Sure you can Carlos! You can stay as long as you want.'' Logan said and smiled. Carlos tried his best to smile back.

Carlos thought about something and his smile disappeared again. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Buddy?'' Kendall asked Carlos.

Carlos sighed and blinked the tears away. "I thought he truely loved me...'' He whispered softly.

Kendall and Logan shared a sad glance and comforted the hurt Latino again.

"I thought he would treat me different then Logan cause he truely loved me.'' Carlos paused and looked at Logan. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Logan smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, it's true. He never loved me the way he loves you.''

Carlos sighed and fiddled with his hands. "No. He doesn't love me.''

"Carlos-"

"If he really loved him he would've pushed that skunk away.'' Carlos said angrily and crossed his arms, shrugging our hands off of him.

Kendall sighed and let the boy go, knowing he wanted to be alone right now. Kendall reached over Carlos lap and grabbed Logan's hand, standing up and pulling Logan with him. Logan struggled but Kendall whispered something in his ear wich made Logan quiet and blush and let Kendall pull him with him. He looked over his shoulder at Carlos one more time before they walked outside.

Carlos didn't mind being alone for awhile. He was glad Kendall noticed that hint and took Logan outside with him. He couldn't believe James let that girl kiss him. While he was standing right next to him. Carlos sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around himself. He missed James. He missed him so much. He did everything to prove he loved James so much and James did one little thing and screwed it all up. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't whipe them away. He was allowed to cry, because whatever happened, if they will get back together or not, he will always love James. Always. He'll never stop.

* * *

James was laying on the grass at the park and was thinking of the little Latino. He missed that boy so damn much. He couldn't believe it was over. Sure, James was a player in the passed but it ended after Logan. Cause after Logan, he got Carlos. And he felt true feelings for the Latino and couldn't bare to hurt him like he did to his other victims. He loved the Latino so much his heart might burst. Carlos was so important to him. James felt his eyes sting and blinked, trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry with all those people around him. It would just be embarrassing. He sighed shakily and ran the palm of his hand over his eyes. He looked up at the sky that was lightly clouded. He thought of something to get Carlos back. He thought of what Kendall said to him and felt his blood boil again. Kendall thought he knew everything better, but he didn't. It wasn't as easy for James as for Kendall. Kendall could tell how he felt by writing songs. That didn't count for James. James had always trouble telling how he felt. He never really talked about his feelings. Maybe that was wrong with him. He only told Carlos he loved him one or twice a week, while the Latino said it almost everyday. James sighed and sat up, resting his arms on his knees. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly a boy around his age walked by and sang softly along with a song James knew all to well. It was James favorite song. Suddenly James got an idea. He smiled to himself, jumped up and jogged to his house. This had to work.

* * *

Carlos, Logan and Kendall were watching a movie. Logan was cuddled into Kendalls side and sighed happily. Occasionally he would glance at Carlos and smiled whenever the short boy laughed about something in the movie. It looked like he forget all about James. That was until music started playing and the three boys shared confused glances. Carlos jumped up when he heard a familiar voice start to sing.

"_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time" _ They heard someone sing from outside.

Carlos walked to the window and gasped when he saw James standing there in a sexy suit singing to the Latino beauty that was Carlos.

"_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this endsA clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again"_

Kendall and Logan stood beside Carlos and looked at the singing James. Kendall glanced sideways at Carlos and saw his jaw was dropped. Kendall smirked and but a thumbs up to James. James smiled when he sang and winked back at Kendall.

"_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amendsIt cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense__. __Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you__"_

James sang and kept looking at Carlos with an adoring look in his eyes. Carlos looked back and was smiling while tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity? clarity Why are you my remedy? remedy Why are you my clarity? clarity Why are you my remedy? remedy _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" _

James finished the song with a soft smile. Carlos ran to the door and ran straight into James arms.

"JAMIE!'' Carlos shouted happily as he jumped into James' arms.

James smiled and twirled them around once, enjoying the feeling of Carlos in his arms. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Carlos was smiling with tears in his eyes. James whipped the tears away and stroked Carlos' cheek. Carlos reached up and kissed him sweetly and softly. James kissed him back and sighed at the contact. He couldn't live without the Latino by his side. He needed him. He would never hurt him again.

Never again.

* * *

**Awww! I found this rather cute **** I loved the James' cover of Clarity and I just had to do something with it! So I did this. I hope you guys liked it as well! My last exam is May 27****th**** so I don't think I will be updating until after May 27****th****... I hope you guys are okay with that. **** Wish me luck! ^^ Please review, they make me so happy! :D**

**Much Love! xxx** _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Waaaazaaa?! So guys, I've decided that this story is gonna have fifteen chapters. That leaves us 3 chapters after this one. That's enough for a little drama and making up don't you think? Last chapter was kind of a filler chapter :P So anyways,**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jo let herself fall back on Camille's bed with a deep sigh. She stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe their plan had failed and Kendall and Logan were still happily together and growing stronger. She just didn't understand what Kendall saw in Logan. She and Camille had to come up with a better plan to break these two up. And for real this time. They had to hurt Logan so bad, he wouldn't want anything to do with Kendall. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a plan. Let's see… James and Carlos were their friends now, and they both were dating too. Not something that bothered her. But they could use her for the plan. Let's they can fool James and Kendall to kiss each other and Logan and Carlos would see that. Then it would be definitely over between Kendall and Logan. Too bad they had to break up James and Carlos' relationship too. But that's what it'll all be worth. Kendall and Logan would be finally done with each other and perhaps James and Carlos would find each other again. And if it was necessary Jo would give them a push in the right direction to make everything right again. But she was determinate to break up and Kendall and Logan. That was a must. Camille looked at Jo and saw the blonde was slowly coming up with a plan. The brunette smiled and let herself fall down on the bed next to Jo. Jo looked at her questioningly and Camille just smiled at her. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"I know that look,'' Camille said. "What's your plan?''

"I was thinking,'' Jo said.

Camille rolled her eyes. "No kidding.'' She mumbled.

Jo ignored her. "and I was thinking maybe we could get James and Kendall to kiss each other.''

Camille sat up and looked at her in disbelief. "And how do you want to do that? They'll never cheat on their boyfriends, Miss smart pants.''

Jo rolled her eyes at Camille's statement. "We could… bribe them?''

Camille looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Yes! That's it! We counter Kendall and James and say them we have a picture of them kissing.''

"And we say we found cute and wanted to see them doing it again.'' Jo added while she sat up with a smile.

"And if they don't listen…'' Camille said.

"We'll threaten them to send the pick of them kissing to Carlos and James!'' Jo added excitedly again.

Camille and Jo giggled and gave each other a high five. They sent a text to James and Kendall to come to the park and that it was important. Five minutes later Jo and Camille raced to the park where James and Kendall already were. James saw them first and crossed his arms when they reached them.

"Well,'' James said. "This should be interesting.''

"Oh trust me,'' Camille said with a mean smile.

"It's very interesting.'' Jo added and send Camille a wink.

James and Kendall shared a look and both had their arms crossed over their chests.

"What do you got?'' Kendall asked, not trusting this whole thing.

"What I got,'' Jo said and waved with a paper. "Is a picture of you and James, making out.''

James eyes widened and Kendall's jaw dropped.

Kendall laughed sarcastically. "That's not possible. We never kissed.''

"Try telling Logan and Carlos that when they see this picture.'' Jo said with a fake pout.

Camille dramatically put her hands over her heart. "Their hearts would be broken by their true loves…''

James jaw tightened. "What do you want from us?!''

Camille chuckled. "We want to see you two kiss again.''

James groaned in frustration. "We never kissed!''

Jo waved with the picture again. "This picture says something different.''

Kendall lunged for Jo. "Give me that!'' he snapped.

Jo held it out of his reach and giggled. "Not before you give Jamie Bear a kissy on his lippies.''

Kendall glared at Jo and Camille. "You two are pathetic!'' He spat.

"C'mon you two, give each other a kiss.'' Camille pressed.

"Just one peck, guys. It'll be over before you know it.'' Jo said, trying to convince them.

Kendall sighed in defeat. "We…'' he breathed. "Might as well do it.''

James stared at Kendall in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? I don't wanna kiss _you_!''

"Me neither! But do you want Logan and Carlos to see that picture?''

"What picture?!'' James shouted. "WE NEVER KISSED!''

Jo smiled and showed the two of them a photo shopped picture of them kissing. James' and Kendall's jaw dropped.

"This…'' James said breathing hard. "You can't do this.''

"One kiss. That's all we ask.'' Camille said and crossed her arms.

James looked at the ground and sighed. He looked at Kendall with a slight pain in his eyes.

"Let's just…'' he mumbled. "Let's just get this over with, okay?''

Kendall nodded, feeling slightly sick to the stomach.

James gulped and closed his eyes as he leaned closer towards Kendall's face. Kendall leaned in too and scrunched his eyes closed. Their lips touched and behind them they could hear gasps.

"What in the…''

"WHAT THE HELL!?''

James and Kendall jumped back and saw Carlos and Logan standing there.

"Litos!'' James said.

"Logie!'' Kendall gasped.

"It isn't what it looks like!'' They said at the same time.

Carlos looked like he was ready to burst into tears. Logan looked angry and crossed his arms as he glared at his boyfriend and friend.

"Then what is it?'' Logan asked impatiently.

"We can explain,'' Kendall breathed.

"Jo and Camille said we had to come here, and they said they had a picture of us to kissing-"

"But we never kissed before! We swear!'' Kendall interrupted James' explanation.

"Then they bribed us to kiss again other ways they would show you that picture. So we did and… you know ask them yourse-"

James and Kendall turned around and saw Camille and Jo had disappeared. They stared with wide eyes at the spot the two girls had been standing just two minutes ago.

"Fuck…'' Kendall breathed.

"Where'd they go?'' James breathed too.

They turned back to Carlos and Logan. Carlos was now bawling his eyes out and Logan tried to comfort him.

"Carlitos…'' James said, pained at the side of his beautiful boyfriend crying.

James tried to walking to Carlos but Logan's glare stopped him.

"Come closer to him, and I'm going to fucking kill you.'' Logan hissed. Then he looked at Kendall.

"As for you,'' Logan swallowed and blinked his tears away. "We're over.'' And after that sentence his voice broke.

"Oh, Logie…'' Kendall whispered in pain when he saw tears rolling down Logan's face.

"Leave us alone. Forever.'' Logan said, trying to sound brave as he guided the heavily crying Carlos away from their ex-boyfriends.

They heard a giggle behind them. They turned around and saw Jo and Camille standing there again.

"Where did you guys came from?!'' James shouted in frustration.

"And where did you go?!'' Kendall shouted in anger.

"We didn't want to interrupt… your break up.'' Camille said with a mean smile. She looked at Jo.

"C'mon, Jo,'' she said. "Our work here is done.'' With that the two girls walked away, leaving Kendall and James with broken hearts.

James ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it in frustration. "I can't believe those bitched made me lose Carlos!''

Kendall slide down by a tree and sat down on the ground. "I can… Sorry James, they were only after Logan and me and they just used you and Carlos for their plan…''

James looked at Kendall with disbelief in his eyes. "What?'' he asked. He sat down next to Kendall.

Kendall wiped at his eyes. He sniffed. "Sorry, James…''

James put an arm around him in a comforting manned and patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault. Believe me. It's not your fault.''

Kendall just rested his head against James' shoulder. "We need to get them back.''

James nodded his head. "We certainly do. How about you talk to Carlos and I to Logan?''

Kendall nodded. "Sounds like a good plan.''

James stood up and offered Kendall his hand. Kendall took it and James pulled him to his feet. James put his hands on Kendall's shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Good luck, buddy.'' James said and gave him a smile.

Kendall smiled back and patted James' hand that was on his shoulder. "Thanks, James. You too, Pal.''

They both stormed off in other directions. James was running to Logan's house and Kendall was running to Carlos' house. Jo was watching the two and sighed. She put her hands on her stomach. She had enough of breaking those two couples up. They were happy together and that was what counted right? She sighed and leaned against a tree. If Kendall and Logan would come back together and James and Carlos too, she would leave them alone. And she would convince Camille to leave them alone too.

* * *

**Awww. The guilt is working on Jo's nerves. She doesn't want to break up Kendall & Logan and James & Carlos anymore. Maybe she could convince Camille too and maybe not. We shall see. ;) Three chapters left! It's bittersweet. On one side I'm glad it's over and I can start a new story, on the other side I'm sad. I liked writing this very much. I hope you like reading this just as much! **

**Much Love! **


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's chapter 13! Two more left! Awwh :'( I'm writing so much! France is giving me so much inspiration haha! No, actually, the laptop has to be charged almost every day in the bathhouse and my mom and dad don't trust it when I leave it there alone to charge. Even when I shut it completely off. So I have to do something on the laptop until it's fully charged! **** So I try to write new updates! Haha… alright I've talked enough xD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

James opened the door to Logan's house. He still had a spare key. Logan never asked it back, maybe he had forgotten about it. James closed the door behind him. Logan's parents weren't home. Maybe that was better. James sprinted up the stairs and walked into Logan's room without knocking. Logan looked up. His eyes were red an puffy. His cheeks were tear stained. He obviously had cried a lot. This is what he would normally look like when James got mad a t him and would slap him. He felt incredibly guilty he once hurt him. Logan didn't deserve to be the middle point of his anger. James obviously had anger issues. But ever since Carlos was his boyfriend he had been a lot calmer. It was because Carlos was patient and sweet with him, not that Logan wasn't when they were together but… Carlos was different. James just had to look at the latino boy and his heart would melt. He never had it that bad with Logan. He was really deeply in love with Carlos. He hoped Carlos would listen to Kendall and believe him. Kendall and James had agreed that they would come back to the park with both boys. If everything went well Carlos would throw himself in James' arms and Logan would throw himself in Kendall's arms. James sighed and walked over to Logan's bed and sat down next to Logan and put a hand on his back. He rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?'' Logan tried to snap but he sobbed mid-sentence.

James just put his arm around his shoulders and pulled Logan to his chest. "You did. But did you think we would let you guys go without a fight?''

Logan sniffed and looked up at James. "Then why are you here and not with Carlos?''

James sighed. Oh he wanted to be with Carlos so bad right now. "Kendall and I thought it was easier if we would do it this way so you wouldn't hurt Kendall and Carlos wouldn't hurt me.''

Logan rolled his eyes but thought it was a good reason. "Alright.'' He mumbled.

James lifted up his chin and looked Logan dead serious in the eye. "Now you listen to me and afterwards you decide if you want Kendall back or not.''

"I would want him back either way.'' Logan whispered softly.

James couldn't help but smile about that. "So it started when Kendall and I both got a message from Camille and Jo. It said we had to come to the park because it was important. So we got to the park and we were both wondering why the other was there. Five minutes later Jo and Camille arrived and said they had a picture of us kissing, which isn't true, we never kissed. It was a photo shopped picture of us kissing. So they started to bribe us that if we didn't kiss each other right in front of each other they would show you that picture. Kendall gave in way to easily and I didn't want to give up without a fight. Since there wasn't another way out we thought it couldn't hurt because you guys wouldn't figure it out. But apparently Camille and Jo texted you guys to come to the park and saw me and Kendall… kissing.'' James said awkwardly.

Logan listened and then covered his face in hands. "So you were saying the truth… and I didn't believe Kendall…. Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry!''

Logan threw his arms around James' neck in a tight hug. He whispered sorry over and over again. James smiled and awkwardly patted his back.

"Logan?''

"Yes?''

"You can let go off me now…'' James said in an awkward tone.

Logan let go off James and smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, about that.'' He blushed.

James chuckled and pushed against Logan's shoulder. "Do you still fall for the Diamond charm, Logie?'' James teased.

Logan blushed a deep shade of red. "No way! In your dreams!''

"You're blushing! You so do!'' James laughed.

Logan stomped his shoulder. "Shut up Diamond.''

James chuckled. His phone vibrated and saw he got a text from Kendall.

_Everything is okay with Carlos now!_

_He actually can't wait to see you and we're walking towards the park in a minute._

_How's Logie?_

_-K_

James smiled and his heart skipped a beat when he read that Carlos had forgiven him and couldn't wait to see him. James was very excited to see his bundle of joy too.

_Logan's good too. I'll take him to the park but not tell him that we'll meet you there. That makes the chance he'll jump in your arms bigger ;)_

_-J_

James sent the text and looked at Logan. "You have to come with me to the park.'' He stated.

Logan cocked his head to the side and looked at James in wonder. "Why?''

James smiled. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him with him out of Logan's room, downstairs and out of the house and then pulled him with him to the park.

"I have a surprise for you. Trust me, Logie. You're going to like this one. There's someone who wants to see you and believe me, you'll be _very _ happy to see that person'' James said with a smile.

Logan just felt confused and let himself be pulled along by James to the park. He had a vague feeling it was Kendall. He hoped it was Kendall.

Jo walked into Camille's room. Camille looked up and smiled at her. Jo didn't smile back, she just let herself fall back on Camille's bed with a groan. Camille raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's up with you?'' Camille asked as she sat down next to her friend and put a hand on her leg.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, Cam. Can't you see Kendall and Logan are happy? Besides… I don't want Kendall back. He's so happy and cheerful with Logan… I don't want to destroy that anymore.'' Jo said carefully.

Camille sighed and stood up. "You're weak…'' Jo's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me!?''

"You're weak. I can't believe you're giving up right at the moment when we're gonna take back our mans. That's weak Jo. Very weak.'' Camille spat.

Jo glared at her. "Well sorry oh mighty master. I'm sorry that I DO have a heart. Logan doesn't like you! Get that through your thick skull. Kendall doesn't like me either anymore! So just move on Camille. Logan's in love with Kendall! Get over it!'' Jo shouted at her.

Camille stared at her with open mouth. She watched how Jo stormed out of her room. Camille suddenly felt anger flare up. She wasn't going to give up on Logan. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Go, Jo! Go, Jo! Go, Jo! xD So two chapters left! Yaaaaay exciting! Haha **

**Much love! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Whoop whoop! xD I'm not gonna talk long, I'm just gonna give you guys the chapter ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall walked through the streets, looking over at the house numbers. He needed house number 39. 36… 37… Kendall finally reached house number 39 and wanted to knock on the door. Then he realized that James said Carlos' parents weren't home. Kendall tried the door. It was unlocked. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs. When he was upstairs he listened very carefully. He heard soft sobs coming from one of the bedrooms. Carlos. Kendall quietly walked towards it. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Carlos was laying on his bed, his pillow covering his face and he sobbed loudly. His whole body shook with every sob. Kendall gulped and made his way towards Carlos. He sat down next to him and rubbed the crying Latino's back. Carlos looked up. When he saw Kendall he didn't say anything he just crawled into Kendall's lap and cried hard in his shoulder. Kendall sighed and rubbed the Latino's back. The poor boy was devastated and it was all Jo's and Camille's fault this had happened. His mind drifted away to Logan. Kendall hoped Logan wasn't that mad at him and James. He hoped he would be able to forgive him. Kendall couldn't imagine a live without Logan in it. He noticed that Carlos had stopped crying and was now sobbing ever so often. Kendall gently patted his back.

"Why are you here?'' Carlos asked him, sobbing softly.

"I'm here to explain you what happened a while ago.'' Kendall whispered.

Carlos sniffed and looked at Kendall with red puffy eyes. "But I saw what happened.'' Carlos sniffed.

Kendall shook his head. "What you saw is not what happened Carlitos. Can you let me explain what really happened between me and James?''

Carlos sniffed again and rubbed his nose. Then he nodded. "Okay.'' He whispered.

Carlos snuggled a little closer to Kendall, since he thought it was cold, and rested his head against the tall Blonde's shoulder.

"So it started when James and I both got a message from Camille and Jo. It said we had to come to the park because it was important. So we got to the park and we were both wondering why the other was there. Five minutes later Jo and Camille arrived and said they had a picture of us kissing, which isn't true, we never kissed. It was a photo shopped picture of us kissing. So they started to bribe us that if we didn't kiss each other right in front of each other they would show you that picture. I gave in way to easily and James didn't want to give up without a fight. Since there wasn't another way out we thought it couldn't hurt because you guys wouldn't figure it out. But apparently Camille and Jo texted you guys to come to the park and saw me and James… kissing.'' Kendall finished his story.

Carlos listened and then wiped his eyes. "So it was just to set us up?''

Kendall nodded. "We're very sorry Carlos. We didn't want this to happen nor did James and I want to kiss each other.''

Carlos just nodded in response.

"James loves you very much you know?'' Kendall said and patted Carlos' back.

Carlos looked at Kendall and his eyes lit up. "Really?''

Kendall chuckled. "Yes of course! He loves you so much, I don't think he could live without you.''

Carlos eyes shined brighter than the sun and every star. "Where's Jamie?''

Kendall smiled. "James is talking to Logan right now. We agreed to meet up at the park with you guys.''

Carlos jumped from Kendall's and bounced up and down with joy. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!'' Carlos yelled excitedly.

"Hold your horses, little ball of joy.'' Kendall said laughing and put his hands on Carlos' shoulders.

"First I need to know if everything went well with Logan.'' Kendall said.

Kendall grabbed his phone and texted James.

_Everything is okay with Carlos now!_

_He actually can't wait to see you and we're walking towards the park in a minute._

_How's Logie?_

_-K_

"And? And? And? Aaaaaand?'' Carlos said excitedly as Kendall had sent the text and was bouncing up and down again.

"Easy!'' Kendall laughed. "He hasn't responded yet, Buddy.''

Carlos pouted and sat down on the bed. He began tapping his feet. Kendall rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut as he waited patiently for James to respond to his text. Suddenly Kendall's phone vibrated and he saw it was from James. He opened the text message and Carlos read along over his shoulder.

_Logan's good too. I'll take him to the park but not tell him that we'll meet you there. That makes the chance he'll jump in your arms bigger ;)_

_-J_

Kendall smiled and Carlos bounced on the bed excitedly.

"Alright,'' Kendall said smiling at Carlos. "Now we can go to the park.''

Carlos stood up, grabbed Kendall's hand and raced to the park dragging Kendall with him.

"Carlos easy!'' Kendall laughed as he was being pulled along by the hyper boy. He did get it tho.

He was excited to see his boyfriend again and Kendall was very excited to see Logan again too so he understand why Carlos was so hyper.

They reached the park way earlier then James and Logan did and Carlos was now jumping up and down, looking around if he could see the brunette boy anywhere.

"Relax Carlos.'' Kendall said and put his hands on his shoulders, to make him stop bouncing.

"They'll be here, be patient. It's a long walk from Carlos house to the park so it might take a while. Okay?'' Kendall asked the now calm Latino.

Carlos nodded but kept looking around of he saw James anywhere. Finally he and Kendall decided to sit down and wait for their boyfriends.

Jo was walking outside and walked in to the park when she saw Kendall and Carlos sitting there. They must be waiting for James and Logan. Apparently they made up already. Jo smiled at the sight of the hyper Latino boy and the calm Blonde next to him. She looked behind her and saw James and Logan approaching the park. She quickly walked away. She looked back once more and saw that Logan was eyeing her. Jo just smiled and Logan hesitantly smiled back. He then saw Kendall and made a run for it. Jo turned away and kept walking to her house, hands stuffed in her pockets. She didn't understand why Camille to be such a bitch about it. Kendall and Logan were happy, wasn't that good enough? Apparently Camille would do anything to break up Kendall and Logan. She turned around once more and saw Camille walking to the park too. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well so she turned back and sprinted back to the park. She had to stop Camille from doing something stupid. She wanted Kendall and Logan to be happy together. If that meant that she had to stop Camille, then so be it.

**And**

* * *

**done! So next chapter is the last! Awwh :P**

**Much Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the last chapter to Cruise Control! I hope you guys all liked this story. I really loved writing this story! Well,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

James had finally stopped dragging Logan and Logan was now walking next to James to the park. They reached the park and Logan saw a blonde girl walk away quickly. Jo. What was she up to now? Logan watched as Jo turned around and just smiled at him. Logan hesitantly smiled back and watched how she walked away further. Maybe she wasn't up to anything. Otherwise she wouldn't have smiled at him and then just walk away right? He sighed and looked into the park. He immediately saw his blonde Rich Boy sitting there with Carlos next to him. He was staring at the ground and shuffling his feet over the ground. He truly looked guilty about what happened and Logan's heart screamed for him. Logan grinned and made a run for Kendall, storming past James who smiled and ran after Logan to Carlos. Kendall heard someone coming their way and sat up when he saw it was Logan. He smiled brightly and stood up.

"KENDALL!'' Logan yelled and tackled the blonde in a hug.

Kendall hold him tight and wrapped his arms tight around him. "Oh Logie.''

"JAMIE!'' Carlos tackled James to the ground and was happily snuggling in to his chest.

Kendall and Logan laughed at the sight. Logan then turned back in Kendall's embrace and smiled when Kendall's arms around him tightened.

"Love you, Logie.'' Kendall whispered into his ear.

Logan smiled and sighed happily. "Love you too, Kendall.''

They glanced at James and Carlos again and laughed at how Carlos was showering James' face with kisses. The Latino boy was just really happy.

James finally got a hold on Carlos' face and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Kendall followed James' lead. He grabbed Logan's chin and kissed the smaller boy's lips. Logan smiled in to the kiss and kissed him back.

"Carlos…'' James mumbled as Carlos snuggled back into his boyfriend's chest after the kiss. "I love you… but can you get off of me?''

Carlos shot up. "Sorry, baby!'' he said and pulled James up to his feet. James then pulled the Latino back in for a kiss.

Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest with a sigh. "Sorry I didn't believe you baby. Camille and Jo had us right where they wanted us…''

"Yes we did.'' They heard a familiar voice say. Camille stepped away from a tree and crossed her arms.

"Camille.'' Logan hissed and he felt Kendall's arms tighten around his waist.

"What do you want from us?!'' James snapped as he pulled the Latino boy closer to him.

"What I want is to destroy you're happy couple time. Logan," Camille said and pointed at the smart boy. "Will be mine.''

Logan shivered at the thought and crawled closer to Kendall. "Like that will happen.'' He whispered.

"Oh yes it will. I will succeed and when I do, you all would want nothing to do with each other!''

"No you won't.'' They heard someone say behind Camille.

Camille turned around and saw Jo standing there panting slightly. She had anger in his eyes and took a step closer to Camille.

"You leave them alone, Camille. Enough has been enough.'' Jo said.

"Jo…'' Kendall whispered softly.

Jo's eyes shot to his green eyes for a moment before she turned back and stared into Camille's brown eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Camille whispered slowly.

"Camille, let them be happy. What's wrong with that?!'' Jo said and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with that? What isn't wrong with that? Logan isn't _gay_. He's in denial. He loves _me_.'' Camille snapped.

Logan stared at Camille with an open mouth. He loves her? He was in denial? He wasn't gay? This was a joke right? Logan scoffed, gaining the two girls attention.

"For your information. I am gay, I'm not in denial and I most certainly don't love _you_.'' Logan said.

Camille raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards him with a sweet smile.

"Logan, dear, you're just confused…'' Camille whispered sweetly and wanted to put her hand on Logan's cheek.

Jo stepped between them and swatted Camille's hand away. "Don't touch him.''

Camille stared at her and then glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do!''

Jo planted her hands in her sides and looked challenging at Camille. "I can say anything I want. I want you to leave those boys alone.''

Logan put a hand on her shoulder. Jo looked over her shoulder and flashed Logan a smile. Logan smiled back and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

Jo turned back to Camille with crossed arms. "I mean it, Camille. Leave them alone.''

Camille just laughed at her. "And what if I don't want to?''

Jo uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to Camille. "Then I'll make you.''

Camille bursted out in laughter. "You're gonna make me?! Don't make me laugh, you blonde bimbo.''

Kendall hissed. "Oooeh… you shouldn't have said that!''

Jo grabbed Camille's arm and tossed her over her shoulder to the ground. Camille let out a cry of pain when she hit the ground. She looked at Jo with wide brown eyes.

"I'm an expert in Judo. Do you have anything else you wanna say, big mouth?'' Jo said.

Camille stood up and took a few steps back from Jo. "No… I'm good… Fine. I'll leave them alone… Logan's not worth it anyway!''

With that said, Camille stormed off. Kendall put his arms around Logan from behind and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Oh yes, you are totally worth it.'' Kendall whispered in his ear.

Logan smiled at him and kissed his cheek and rubbed Kendall's arms that he had wrapped around Logan's waist. "Thanks darling.''

Kendall give him a peck on the cheek. "Love you, Logie.''

"I love you too Kendall.'' Logan smiled and sighed happily.

* * *

**And finished! I know it was short! Well, first off, thanks for all the amazing reviews I got from you! I'm so glad you all liked this story so much! I loved writing it and I'm partly sad it's over now. Who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel! I'm not sure yet ;) Anyways also thank for all the story alerts and favorites. You guys are truly amazing! I love you soo much, thank you thank you thank you! So watch out for a sequel, I may be doing (or maybe not, as I said. Not entirely sure.) I actually wanted to make this story much longer but I had no inspiration left… Sorry about that. Anyways again, thanks for all the support! You guys are simply A-ma-zing!**

**Much love to you all! xxx**


End file.
